The Next Underwater Mission
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Orin'ahm and his twins take a trip to Atlantis while Areina is busy in GOtham. What happens when Orin and the twins are captured. Will Kaldur and Areina save them before anything happens? #6 in second collab series with Mala.
1. Chapter 1

A New Underwater Mission

January 2046

After the horrific babysitting adventure Meygan had in early 2045, the mothers had left the children with Orin'ahm. He handled his turn well, so Areina decided to leave the boys with Orin this time since Terry, Damian and Max needed her help in Gotham.

"You sure you'll be alright with the boys." Areina asked as she was about to activate a mother box to get her to Gotham.

"It's just them this time…besides… Mierco has been asking about them, so I figured we'd go to Atlantis while you're on this mission." Orin said and it was just then that both boys came running into the room.

"We get to see Prince Mierco?" The dark haired Bruce asked.

"Yes, in fact he just contacted me about two days ago asking us to come for a visit." Orin told the boy.

"YAY; what about Uncle Garth and Queen Mera?" the blonde haired Jason said as he was jumping up and down.

"I'm sure they'll want to see you boys as well." Orin said.

"Well at least I can use my magic underwater." Bruce said as he started teasing Jason.

"Jason will never been able to use his fire power underwater, and there's a reason for that boys; Jason's power isn't magical, it's Meta like mine." Areina said as she was ready to stop the teasing.

"I thought mine was magic like Bruce's." Jason stated.

"No sweetie, it's not; my power is natural to me, and so is yours." Areina told Jason.

He looked like he was about to cry, then he thought about it. "I may not be able to use my power underwater, but I'm still better than Reiena." He said with a huge smile.

Areina was about to cry herself, and the boys saw it. "Mommy, are you alright?" Jason asked

"I never told you about your cousin's name…the reason behind it, did I?" Areina said as she saw their faces.

The two of them just shook their heads and Areina knew she had to tell them. "Your cousin Reiena is named after my mother, and according to your Uncle Carlos; she has my mom's soul…she was reincarnated."

"Did you know granma?" Jason asked.

"I did for a while, but she died just as I was born. The way I met her was a big mission about four years ago. Some of us kids had to get to safety in the past; and that's where I met her. She was a wonderful person, and I wish you could have met her." Areina remarked, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay mommy, I'm sure she would have loved you if she saw you grow up." Bruce said as he walked up to his mother and hugged her.

"She did love me, even though I was only there for a couple of days or so. She even said she was very proud of me. Thank you Bruce." Areina said as she hugged him back.

"Was she great with her power?" Jason asked, curious about his grandmother.

"She was; Uncle Dick told me that your grandfather Kaldur actually helped her get control of her power, and then it was just a matter of figuring out what she could do." Areina told her fire controlling son.

"I want to be just like her, strong with my powers…and like you mommy." Jason said; a light in his eyes.

"Alright, well you two behave for your father while in Atlantis. I'll see you as soon as you return and I get back from my mission." Areina said as she kissed each boy on the forehead.

"Bye honey." Orin said as the two shared a kiss. "Be safe."

"Always." Areina said and with that she activated the mother box and was gone, after leaving the mother box with her husband.

"Alright, boys, do you remember the greeting for the royal family?" Orin asked; making sure his boys would not insult Mera and Mierco.

They didn't say anything as they put their right fists up to their foreheads. Orin smiled and with that he activated the mother box and the three Atlanteans walked through it.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantis, Five Minutes Later

Orin, Jason and Bruce swam through the city and everyone that saw them waved. It wasn't long before they arrived at the palace and they didn't even have to enter before they saw Mierco.

"Χαιρετισμούς Πρίγκιπα Mierco. (Greetings Prince Mierco.)" Orin said as he saluted his prince.

"Γεια σας. (Hello.)" Bruce and Jason said as they followed their father's example.

"Γεια Orin ... και πώς τα αγόρια κάνουν. (Hello Orin…and how are the boys doing.)" Mierco asked.

"Έχω επίδειξη με τις δυνάμεις μου. (I've been showing off with my powers.)" Jason said.

"Δεν έχετε έκαψαν το σπίτι της οικογένειάς σας ακόμα κάτω έχετε; (You haven't burned your family's house down yet have you?)" Meirco said as he chuckled.

"Όχι ... Bruce κρατά βάζοντας τη φωτιά. (No…Bruce keeps putting the fire out.)" Jason said with a small pout.

"Έτσι, οι εν λόγω φορείς του νερού που εργάζονται για σας, Μπρους; (So, are those water bearers working out for you, Bruce?)" The second Atlantean prince asked.

"Είναι? Σας ευχαριστώ που τους έκανε. (They are; thank you for having them made.)" Bruce answered. "Χμ ... πού είναι ο πρίγκιπας Artur; (Um…where's Prince Artur?)"

"Αυτός και η αδελφή μου, η Μαρίνα, εργαζόμαστε σκληρά για μια αποστολή με τον Σύνδεσμο. Δεδομένου ότι ο πατέρας αποσύρθηκε ως Aquaman, Artur ανέλαβε μανδύα του. (He and my sister, Marina, are working hard on a mission with the League. Since father retired as Aquaman, Artur took up his mantle.)" Mierco told Bruce.

"Ω, εντάξει. (Oh, alright.)" Bruce sounded...disappointed. The younger prince assumed that Bruce wanted to be the next Aqualad.

"Έτσι, η μητέρα έχει ζητήσει για εσάς τους δύο ήρωες στην εκπαίδευση. (So, Mother has been asking about you two heroes in training.)" Mierco said to cheer the boys up.

"Πάμε. (Let's go.)" Bruce and Jason said and Mierco let them swim ahead while swam beside Orin and the two talked.

"Έτσι Bruce φαίνεται να έχουν έρθει πολύ αν οι φορείς του νερού λειτουργεί καλά γι 'αυτόν. (So Bruce seems to have come far if the water bearers are working well for him." Mierco said as he and Orin turned the same corner the boys did.

"Έχει. Μάλιστα πλημμυρίσει ολόκληρο το δεύτερο όροφο Meygan την περασμένη εβδομάδα. (He has. He even flooded Meygan's whole second floor last year.)" Orin told his friend and that caused Bruce to blush.

"Η demoness; Πω πω, Πάω στοίχημα ότι ήταν τρελός. (The demoness? Wow, I bet she was mad.)" Mierco said.

"Δεν είναι όλα τόσο πολύ, αγαπά τα αγόρια. Έτσι, πώς είναι Artur κάνει ως Aquaman; (Not all that much, she loves the boys. So, how is Artur doing as Aquaman?)" Orin said; then asked.

"Αυτός διατηρεί την φήμη του Πατέρα με τον Σύνδεσμο, δεν θα μπορούσε να είναι πιο ευτυχισμένοι για τον αδελφό μου. (He is upholding Father's reputation with the League, I could not be happier for my brother.)" Mierco said; a proud tone to his voice.

"QUEEN ΜΕΡΑ! (QUEEN MERA!)" Came a stereo cry; but it was happy, and the two friends figured that the twins had gotten to the throne room.

As Orin'ahm and Mierco arrived in the throne room they saw Bruce and Jason hugging the Atlantean queen.

"Αγόρια ... (Boys…..)" Orin said to his sons; then he saluted Mera.

"Είναι αρκετά εντάξει Orin'ahm? έκαναν δείχνουν σεβασμό και να χαιρετίσω μου πρώτα. (It is quite alright Orin'ahm; they did show respect and salute me first.)" Queen Mera told him.

"Εντάξει, εφ 'όσον το έκαναν? τότε είναι μια χαρά. (Okay, as long as they did; then it's fine.)" Orin said.

"Γιατί Bruce, παίρνετε πολύ ισχυρή? Μπορώ να το αισθανθεί. (Why Bruce, you are getting very strong; I can sense it.)" Queen Mera said. "Και Jason, είμαι βέβαιος ότι η μητέρα σας σας βοηθά με τις δυνάμεις σας. (And Jason, I am sure that your mother is helping you with your powers.)"

"Είναι? Σας ευχαριστώ Queen Μερά. Είμαι απλά λυπηρό το γεγονός ότι η δύναμή μου δεν μπορεί να λειτουργήσει κάτω από το νερό. (She is; thank you Queen Mera. I'm just sad that my power can't work underwater.)" Jason said and the tone of his voice reflected his feelings.

"Σου είπε ότι η δύναμή σας δεν ήταν μαγεία που βασίζεται; (She told you that your power was not magic based?)" Mera asked the blonde haired twin.

"Ναι? αλλά είπε ότι η δύναμη ξεκίνησε με Γκράνμα ... την ήξερες; (Yes; but she said that the power started with granma…did you know her?)" Jason asked.

Mera chuckled as the memories of Reiena came back to her. "Ναι, το έκανα, και τη μητέρα σου είναι τόσο ισχυρό όσο η γιαγιά σας ήταν. Συνεχίσουμε να εργαζόμαστε σκληρά με τις δυνάμεις σου και θα φέρει την κληρονομιά Reiena κατά πολύ σε γενιά σας. (Yes, I did, and your mother is as powerful as your grandmother was. Keep working hard with your powers and you will carry Reiena's legacy far into your generation.)"

"Εντάξει! (Okay!)" Jason said; a smile on his face.

"Orin'ahm, πώς κάνει Areina. (Orin'ahm, how is Areina doing.)" Mera asked her former student.

"Είναι καλά τώρα ... Gotham χρειάζεται τη βοήθειά της, ώστε να μπορούμε να επισκεφθείτε για μερικές ημέρες. (She is well…right now Gotham needs her help, so we can visit for a few days.)" Orin told his queen.

"Παρακαλώ πες μου στέλνουν τις ευχές μου, όταν την ξαναδώ. (Please tell her I send my wishes when you see her again.)" Mera replied.

"Θα το κάνω, βασίλισσά μου. (I will, my queen.)" Orin said.

"Το δείπνο έχει καταρτιστεί ως Μαρίνα επιστρέφει από την αποστολή της νωρίς ... τραυματίστηκε, αλλά δεν είναι πολύ σοβαρά. (Dinner has been prepared as Marina is returning from her mission early…she was injured, but not too severely.)" Mera said.

"Yay, έχουμε την ευκαιρία να δούμε Aquagirl. (Yay, we get to see Aquagirl.)" Jason said.

"Θυμηθείτε Jason, που είναι κακό, οπότε να είστε προσεκτικοί γύρω της.(Remember Jason, she's hurt, so be careful around her.)" Bruce told his brother.

Mera smiled as the boys talked; she remembered her own children being this age and the memories were all good.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

David Jr. stood at the extra-large window in his sub. It was heavily armored; armed at every possible point with special weapons; and resembled a large manta ray. He wore the armor of his father, a spit image of him...only younger.

Robecca walked up to him from behind, her arms around his body. Her mocha-colored skin was flawless as her almond-shaped eyes took in his reflection. "David?"

"I got word that my half-brother's son and grandsons are in Atlantis. I plan to take them. It's time that I met this traitorous brother of mine."

"Why the boys? You could just take their father." Robecca felt his hands over hers.

"It looks like the Light might reform."

"Ah. That explains Psimon. He's looney." She gave a soft laugh.

"Psimon is to deliver those boys, not sure why but hey, Ebon trusts us with this. So we do it."

Robecca eyed his reflection. "I want kids, David…and soon."

"Not now, woman!" David broke away from Robecca and walked across the room. "You'll have Kaldur's grandsons to dote on."

"Why are you against having kids?" Robecca asked, her skin getting sparkly.

"We got lucky getting in the LOD. Ebon promised me revenge against my brother; Kaldur'ahm killed our father. I want no kids to be a part of that." David noted how Robecca's skin was starting to show its diamond hardness. "Robecca...I do love you. I want you to carry my kids, but not now."

"David...I won't wait forever. One thing I don't understand though, by taking Kaldur's grandsons, aren't WE involving them in a fight they are innocent of?" she asked, her sparkling skin returning to normal.

"That's what's wrong with this fight…this impending war: innocent children are always getting caught in the crossfire. If Psimon wasn't here, I'd leave those kids alone, but at least you can practice your maternal skills on them. Ok?"

Robecca nodded, not comfortable with the kidnapping of Kaldur's grandsons. "But I won't wait forever." she said again, to drive her point home.

David nodded and left their private quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Gotham

News had made it to Bruce through Barbara that Blight had destroyed a small neighborhood (luckily no one was hurt) and has threatened to take down Crime Alley AND City Hall. The four heroes were working on making sure everyone from the neighborhood was safe and made it to the shelter.

"So, this is Blight's full extent, pretty weak?." Robin asked. Damian Wayne was granted the use of his old mantle when Eric Drake stepped down for him. Eric became Red Robin and he couldn't be happier…as he was still carrying on his grandfather's legacy.

"Not even close, Robin." Batman said; remembering what Blight was capable of.

"You're suit's radar should be going off, he's close." Batgirl said.

"You guys go; this fire still needs to be contained." Red Bird said.

"Alright; be careful." Batman said, and with that the three regular heroes left out while the Meta powered hero helped the firefighters with the blaze.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantis; One Hour Later

The twins were enjoying their time in Atlantis, and they were talking to Marina about the Justice League. Garth had arrived before dinner started, and the boys were happy to see all their Atlantean friends.

"Αυτό ήταν ένα φοβερό ιστορία, και ο Terry πραγματικά να σωθεί; (That was an awesome story, and Terry really saved you?)" Bruce asked.

"Το κύκλωμα ήταν sabatoged και όχι μόνο δεν θα τις πόρτες προς την πισίνα ανοιχτή , αλλά η θερμοκρασία του νερού αυξάνεται γρήγορα , και Άτλαντες δεν μπορεί να επιβιώσει σε ζεστό νερό . (The circuitry was sabatoged and not only WOULDN'T the doors to the pool open, but the temperature of the water was rising quickly, and Atlanteans can't survive in hot water.)" Marina said. "Δεν θα μπορούσε να φυσήξει ακόμα και την πόρτα με την έκρηξη batarangs του, έτσι πήγε στο σημείο όπου Μπάρδα και Warhawk ήταν και άρπαξε Megarod Βάρδα. (He couldn't even blow the door with his exploding batarangs, so he went to where Barda and Warhawk were and grabbed Barda's Megarod.)"

"Πω πω, έτσι θέλουν να εκπαιδεύσει με τον Terry, όταν είμαι σε μεγάλα. (Wow, I so want to train with Terry when I'm older.)" Jason said.

"Είμαι σίγουρος ότι δεν θα με πείραζε ότι? Ο γιος. (I'm sure he wouldn't mind that; son.)" Orin told his boy.

Suddenly the room began to shake and Orin instinctively went to protect his boys. A member of Mierco's royal army came into the room and saluted the royal family before speaking.

"Στρατεύματα Μαύρο Manta έχουν εισέλθει στην πόλη. (Black Manta's troops have entered the city.)" The soldier said.

"Orin'ahm, θα παρακολουθήσουν τα αγόρια, αν θέλετε να βοηθήσετε στον αγώνα. (Orin'ahm, I will watch the boys if you wish to help in the fight.)" Mera said.

"Kick την ουρά, ο μπαμπάς του. (Kick his tail, daddy.)" Jason said.

"Θα το κάνω, Jay? Απλά μείνετε με Queen Μερά και η Μαρίνα. (I will, Jay; just stay with Queen Mera and Marina.)" Orin said, and with that he headed out to fight these intruders to Atlantis.

"Royal στρατό, δεν μπορούμε να επιτρέψουμε Orin'ahm για την καταπολέμηση Manta μόνο, έρχονται. (Royal army, we cannot allow Orin'ahm to fight Manta alone, come.)" Mierco said.

Garth was out front as other Atlanteans gathered behind him

"Garth, είστε ακόμα προσωπική σωματοφυλακή της μητέρας πρώτο και ένα μέλος της δεύτερης Royal Στρατού. Αυτή και η Μαρίνα θα χρειαστείτε εδώ? όπως κάνουν Jason'ahm και Bruce'ahm. (Garth, you are still mother's personal bodyguard first and a member of the Royal Army second. She and Marina will need you here; as do Jason'ahm and Bruce'ahm.)" Mierco stated.

Garth knew the prince was right, so he bowed out of this battle to protect the four Atlanteans that were staying behind. Mierco then swam forward and the Roy Army followed him.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The first responders' army of Atlantis was there to see the troopers waiting for some reason, but that didn't keep the troopers from firing at the army. Just as three Atlanteans got hurt, suddenly a large water dragon came and swept the whole trooper army away. Just as its creator became visible to the Atlantean army…a huge wave of troopers came for them. Mierco and his Royal Guard came in not far behind, and the two Atlantean friends knew they were in trouble, but they had to protect Atlantis and its citizens.

"Κρατήστε τους πίσω με όλες τις δυνάμεις σας. (Keep them back with all your might.)" Mierco stated, and with that the royal guard swam to stop the troopers, as did the first responders' army.

"Δεν νομίζω Manta θέλει να καταστρέψει Atlantis? υπάρχουν πάρα πολλοί στρατιώτες. Υπάρχει κάτι άλλο συμβαίνει. (I don't think Manta wants to destroy Atlantis; there are just too many troopers. There is something else going on.)" Orin said out loud.

"Υπάρχουν και άλλα στρατεύματα γύρω από την πόλη, έτσι δεν στρατιώτες θα έρθετε σε στόχο τους ... ό, τι μπορεί να είναι. (There are other armies around the city, so no troopers will get in for their target…whatever it may be.)" Mierco told his friend.

With that said; they went into the fight themselves and were taking out as many troopers as they could.

Inside the Palace

Garth was keeping Bruce calm as Queen Mera and Marina soothed Jason. The twins may be young heroes in training, but the multiple quakes were scaring them.

"Έτσι, τα παιδιά φοβούνται μερικές μικρές σεισμοί? Υποθέτω ότι δεν είναι ήρωες μετά από όλα. (So, the children are scared of a few little quakes; I guess they are not heroes after all.)" A voice said.

Garth quickly turned as he pushed Bruce to Marina and was ready for a fight as his wind current tattoos appeared.

"Μην νομίζετε ότι είμαστε στο ίδιο επίπεδο όπως είμαι, Garth. Είμαι εδώ για να δείτε τα ανίψια μου. (Don't think you're on the same level as I am, Garth. I'm just here to see my nephews.)" The voice said as a figure came swimming into view.

"Δεν είστε πάρει οπουδήποτε κοντά στα παιδιά, Manta. (You're not getting anywhere near the children, Manta.)" Garth said; ready to fight.

"Αυτό είναι όπου θα ήταν λάθος, Garth. Είμαι πολύ πιο ικανός μαχητής από ό, τι ο πατέρας μου ήταν, και θα πάρω αυτά τα αγόρια. (That's where you'd be wrong, Garth. I am a much more capable fighter than my father was, and I WILL get those boys.)" Manta II said and with that he swam right for Garth and the two started fighting hand to hand.

"Θα θείος Garth είναι εντάξει; (Will Uncle Garth be okay?)" Bruce asked.

"Είχε πολλά χρόνια εκπαίδευσης με τη μαγεία του, και ο θείος σας Dick τον βοήθησε με το χέρι σε χέρι την καταπολέμηση της. (He has had many years of training with his magic, and your Uncle Dick helped him with hand to hand combat.)" Queen Mera told the young boy.

"Θέλω να βοηθήσω. (I want to help.)" Jason said.

"Garth παλεύει για να σας κρατήσει ασφαλείς? είστε εγγόνια του καλύτερου φίλου του. Δεν θέλει να δει να σας βλάψει. (Garth is fighting to keep you safe; you are his best friend's grandchildren. He doesn't want to see you hurt.)" Marina said to Jason.

"Εντάξει, Princess Marina. (Okay, Princess Marina.)" Jason said as he turned his attention back to the fight.

Manta II was as skilled as he said; but something wasn't right as Garth kept coming back from a flurry of attacks with blood seeping into the water. It was then that he noticed there were very sharp edges all over key attack points of Manta's armor.

Underneath his mask; Manta was smiling and so he was ready to finish Garth off and get his prize…the twins. The right shoulder's rocket launcher activated and it was aimed a little to Garth's right…in the perfect angle to hit Queen Mera and the boys. Just as the lasers started to warm up to fire, Garth got between the laser and its targets in time as the lasers fired.

There was some strength behind the power of the lasers as Garth was sent through the water into the far wall of the room. Queen Mera pushed the two boys behind her and she was ready for a fight.

"Αν επιμένετε ... Υψηλότατε. (If you insist…your highness.)" Manta readied his rocket launcher and a mini rocket went after the queen of Atlantis. Marina got in front of it and took the hit.

"Princess Marina!" The twins cried out.

Mera swam to her daughter's side and the boys were right there with her. Manta saw his chance as Mera's attention was more on Marina, so he activated a net launcher and the twins were caught within it and pulled to the villain.

"Τόσο πολύ ... Μερά. (So long…Mera.)" Manta stated as he shot a laser right at Mera and she was knocked out.

"Μπορείτε Meanie, ας πάμε. (You meanie, let us go.)" Jason shouted as he struggled to get out of the net.

"Δεν πρόκειται να συμβεί, αγόρι. Θα ήθελα να σας δω να βγούμε από εκεί. (Not going to happen, boy. I'd like to see you get out of there.)" Manta said; knowing enough about the twins to know that Jason couldn't use his powers underwater.

Jason knew he couldn't do anything but he didn't let up on his glare at Manta. With his prize WITHIN the palace captured, he was ready to go for the big prize. Manta left the palace to return to the fight outside, leaving Mera, Marina and Garth alone.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Fight Outside

Many Atlanteans were out of the fight….even several of Mierco's elite soldiers.

"Αυτό δεν είναι σωστό, ξέρω ότι δεν είναι? από ό, τι ο μπαμπάς μου είπε για Manta, και ο διάδοχός του θα πρέπει να είναι το τράβηγμα Άτλαντες από τα συντρίμμια της πόλης. (This isn't right, I know it's not; from what dad's told me about Manta, and his successor we should be pulling Atlanteans from the debris of the city.)" Orin said.

"Αυτό θα ήταν αλήθεια, Orin'ahm ... αν όχι για το γεγονός ότι ήμουν μετά από τον πατέρα σας όλο αυτό το διάστημα. (That would be true, Orin'ahm….if not for the fact that I was after your father this whole time.)" A voice remarked.

Orin turned around and saw a sight he had never hoped to….his sons in the hand of an enemy. "Αφήστε τους να πάνε, Manta. (Let them go, Manta.)"

"Λυπάμαι, αλλά δεν είναι μόνο ο στόχος μου. (I'm sorry, but they are not my only target.)" Manta II remarked.

Just then, Mierco swam up behind Orin and was grabbed by a couple of troopers that were about to grab Orin himself. The troopers then swam over to Manta and held the struggling Mierco.

"Εγώ δεν θα το πω και πάλι ... ΑΣ ΤΟΥΣ ... ... GO. (I won't say it again….LET…THEM…GO.)" Orin said; his voice threatening.

"Τα αγόρια δεν θα πάει δωρεάν, αλλά θα κυκλοφορήσει τον πρίγκιπα ... αν συμφωνείτε να έρθει ως δέσμια μου. (The boys will not go free, but I will release the prince…..if you agree to come as my captive.)" Manta said.

Orin was torn, he couldn't save his boys no matter what, but he couldn't let Mierco fall into Manta's hands. He could protect his sons even in Manta's hands if he were a captive as well. Orin then let his water bearers deactivate and held his hands up in surrender.

"Orin'ahm, δεν? μην παραιτηθεί εξαιτίας μου. (Orin'ahm, no; do not give up because of me.)" Mierco shouted; he was then punched in the stomach.

"Δεν πρέπει να υπάρξει ένα μέλος της βασιλικής οικογένειας δεν είναι σε κώμα ... αφήστε Mierco και να αρπάξει τον ανιψιό μου. (There does have to be ONE member of the royal family NOT in a coma…release Mierco and grab my nephew.)" Manta told the troopers and they followed his orders.

"Daddy όχι. (Daddy no.)" Bruce cried out.

As Orin was restrained, he looked to his sons. "Είναι πρόκειται να είναι εντάξει, τα αγόρια. (It's going to be alright, boys.)"

"Πάρτε τον με το πλοίο? Θα φέρω τα δίδυμα. (Take him to the ship; I will bring the twins.)" Manta said, and with that the troopers escorted Orin'ahm to the ship. The Atlantean villain wasn't far behind as the twins struggled to try and get out of the net they were still in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ruins of Ķavaķtuķ, Alaska; Thirty Minutes Later

He hated coming to this place and seeing the strength that his father had been capable of, but he also missed his soul mate and was saddened by the fact that Orin never got to know her. The hometown to Kirima Anernerk was destroyed when Orin was just an infant by the original Black Manta. After being betrayed by Kaldur'ahm, Black Manta wanted revenge and he KNEW about Kirima. The Atlantean villain decimated the town and killed Kirima as she fought hard to protect it.

"I am sorry that I was not here to help you fight my father." Kaldur said as he stood at a beautiful grave marker. "Your grandsons are growing stronger every day, and I wish you could have met your daughter in law, but you would already know how she is as she embodies much of her mother, Reiena."

Just then, his comm activated. "Kaldur'ahm, this is Prince Mierco, Atlantis needs your help, or more so your **son and grandsons** need your help."

"What has happened Prince Mierco?" Kaldur asked, and the anger along with fear was present in his voice.

"Your brother attacked the city and his goal was to take them. He used me as leverage to get Orin'ahm to surrender."

"Orin would have either way if Jason and Bruce were already captured." Kaldur told the prince.

"Mother, Marina, and Garth are all unconscious and Garth's injuries are the worst, he may be in a coma." Mierco told Atlantis' champion.

"I will be there soon, I must tell Areina, I am sure that she will want to come with me." Kaldur said.

"Very well, I will see you soon." Mierco said, and with that the call was ended.

Kaldur'ahm sighed. "I had better tell her in person."

With that, Kaldur activated his mother box and headed for the Batcave.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Batcave

Bruce Wayne was in front of the Batcomputer as usual and he was keeping an eye on the radiation levels as Batman, Batgirl and Robin were in a fight with Blight himself; and Red Bird was on her way there as she had finally gotten the fire contained. A familiar sound filled the cave and Bruce turned a bit to see a boom tube open up and Kaldur'ahm came walking through.

"Apologies for arriving unannounced, Bruce; but I must speak to Areina." Kaldur said.

"She's on a mission, but I've got her on the comm link now." Bruce said as he turned his full attention back to the computer.

"Areina, can you hear me?" Kaldur said as he walked over and stood beside Bruce.

"Kaldur, what are you doing in the Batcave?" Red Bird said back.

"I have some dreadful news, and I am sure that you will want to go on this mission with me." Kaldur started; then he let out a sigh. "I just heard from Prince Mierco in Atlantis…Orin and the twins have been captured by my brother."

"WHAT!" Red Bird shouted back.

"Red, if you have to leave then go." Batman said through the link.

"I'm right here, Ter, I'll help you guys take down Blight, then I'm going after Manta II." Red Bird said.

The microphone was turned off and Bruce looked at Kaldur. "This isn't going to be good."

"How so, Bruce?" Kaldur asked as he noticed Bruce let out a breath.

"The last time Areina was this upset was the night of her eighteenth birthday."

"Her eighteenth birthday….that was when Dick was captured and tortured by Drow." Kaldur said as he thought back to that time.

"Not only did she take down King from the Royal Flush Gang in three moves, but she also burned one half of Drow's head, scarring him." Bruce informed the original team leader.

"This will not end well for Blight then…will it?" Kaldur questioned.

"No." Bruce answered.

Out in Gotham

"I've had it with Bats and birds, I WILL destroy this area, and you will all die." Blight shouted as he fired off a ball of radioactive energy that almost hit Robin, but a fireball quickly evaporated it.

"So, the fire brat is here at last. Did you have fun taking care of my little appetizer of destruction?" Blight stated.

"You really don't want to piss me off today, Blight…I'm FAR beyond the threshold on that one." Red Bird said.

"Like you can even touch me." Blight said; then he let out his usual deranged laugh.

"I don't care how 'hot' you think you are, tonight you're going down." Red Bird retorted while giving a perfect Batglare.

The second generation fire controller heated the air around her, and she was dodging all of Blight's attacks. As she got close, she was able to create a fire shield around herself and start swinging at Blight. By the time Blight knew what hit him; Red Bird had broken his jaw and right arm.

"Red Bird, enough." Robin said as he ran over and pulled Red Bird off of Blight before she did any more damage.

Batman checked on Blight, and he was unconscious. Batgirl got the special netting to contain Blight as well has his radioactivity and she flew off to take him to the commissioner.

Red Bird was still fighting to get out of Robin's grip, but soon enough she calmed down. "Alright, Damian; I'm calm."

"Head back to the cave, we'll handle things here. You and Kaldur need to get to Atlantis." Batman said as he walked over to the two other heroes with him.

"Save the boys and your husband; we'll handle Gotham till you get back." Robin said said; knowing what the boys and Orin meant to Areina.

"Tell Batgirl to be careful with Blight. I can't believe I did that." Red Bird said as she thought back to what happened.

"I will, now go save your family." Batman said.

Red Bird only nodded and with that she took off flying back to the Batcave.

"Good luck." Batman and Robin said at the same time.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Black Manta II's Underwater Vessel

Orin was chained up very well and the twins were allowed to walk around in a small cell not far from him. The captive 23 year old year old Atlantean struggled to get free, but every move only seemed to tighten the chains.

"Don't worry boys; we'll get out of here before dad ever gets here." Orin told his sons.

"What does Manta want with us, and will Mera, Marina and Garth be okay; they were hurt really bad." Bruce stated.

"Isn't this grandpa's brother?" Jason asked, having heard the stories.

"You are correct….I hope I do not mess up which twin you are….Jason." Manta said as he came into the room.

"Oh my, they are even cuter than I thought." The woman at his side said as she walked over to the cell.

"Back off lady." Jason said; a batglare in his eyes.

"But you're so cute, I don't want to hurt you." The woman remarked.

"Dymond, let Psimon do what he has to, and I'm sure he can accommodate your need to dote on them as well." Manta said.

"You will NOT touch them." Orin shouted as he tried once more to get out of the chains.

"Dear nephew; you are in no position to stop me, Dymond or Psimon. Take him to his _quarters_." Manta said.

A couple of troopers arrived and drug Orin off to another part of the ship.

"DADDY." The boys shouted.

"So…these are Aqualad's grandsons…well not for long. Psimon says you will act the opposite of how you feel in your heart." A figure said as he came closer to the cell.

"We'll never…" Bruce said as he started to say, but his mind was stopped as he felt funny. The same thing was happening to Jason, and as soon as the hazy look in their eyes left; they smiled at Dymond.

"Can we have some pizza or something?" Jason asked in a sweet voice, but he soon changed his expression from one of happiness to one of anger. "What am I saying….you'd probably poison it?!"

"You're too sweet for me to want to kill." Dymond said as she got to into Jason's face.

"What are you saying Jay, she wouldn't do that. She seems nice." Bruce said in shock that Jason would think this nice looking lady would do anything like poison a couple of two year olds.

"Aren't you sweet…..I'm sorry I don't think I know your name." Dymond said.

"Bruce, and this is Jason; but what's your name?" Bruce asked.

"I'm Dymond; are you hungry Bruce?" She asked.

"YES." Bruce said with excitement.

"You take Bruce; I need some more time with Jason." Psimon said as he realized that between twins, there is always a troublemaker when the twins are the same gender.

"Yay, food." Bruce sang as Dymond carried him to another part of the ship.

"You really think you can change my mind?" Jason asked as he held his batglare.

"I can do anything to your mind I want to, but my orders are clear." Psimon said as he looked Jason right in his defiant eyes. "Simon says…lose the defiant attitude."

Jason seemed to go into another trance, but there was still a hint of defiance in him, so Psimon knew he had his work cut out for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Batcave; Ten Minutes Later

Kaldur paced as he waited for Areina; he wanted to get to Atlantis and save his family, but he knew that Areina preferred flying to taking the Batmobile.

"She'll be another five minutes at the least." Bruce said; hoping to calm the Atlantean.

"Not even that long, Grandpa." A voice said as the cave heated up.

"Be careful against Manta's son." Bruce told Areina.

"Oh believe me; he'd better be careful around me." Areina said with a glare.

"Do we not need to stop off in Blüdhaven for your amulet?" Kaldur asked.

"It's here at Wayne Manor." Areina said with a smile.

"Very well; I shall be right here." Kaldur said as Areina headed for the stairs up to her childhood home.

It wasn't long before Areina returned and she held the special box in her hands. She set it on the table by the Batcomputer and opened it then put the necklace within. Her body glowed as the cockle shell sank into her skin and gills appeared. "Alright, let's go."

Kaldur nodded and once again activated his mother box and the boom tube appeared. The two heroes then walked in to head to Atlantis to save their family.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Manta's Sub; Twenty Minutes Later

Bruce was enjoying the food that Dymond got for him, but he was worried about Jason as he had not come to join him yet.

"Dymond?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, Bruce?" She answered

"Why did that weird looking guy want to spend more time with Jason?" Bruce questioned.

"It's nothing dear; he must have a hidden injury or something." Dymond stated as she didn't want the two year old to know what was really going on.

"Okay." Bruce said and he took a sip of his drink.

In The Small Cell Within the Sub

Psimon was getting a little frustrated as Jason STILL was not completely under his power, but he kept working with the boy.

"I won't answer to you, Manta or that woman, I want my dad." Jason shouted.

"Psimon says: forget your family and accept Manta and Dymond as your family."

This time the hazy look in Jason's eyes lasted longer, and he was now smiling. "Where's Dymond, I want that pizza now."

_"Finally, how can this one be so resilient?"_ Psimon said in his own mind.

"I'll take you to the cafeteria, Jason." Psimon said as he offered Jason his hand and the two year old took it.

The villain then led the young hypnotized hero to the cafeteria to be with his sibling and get some food.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantis Outskirts

The Boom Tube opened up and the two heroes arrived in the water, and it didn't take any time for Areina to adjust her breathing and get use to the movement of the water.

"Είσαι έτοιμος; (Are you ready?)" Kaldur asked.

"Ναι, είμαι? και δεν μπορώ να περιμένω να πάρω στα χέρια μου Manta. (Yes, I am; and I can't wait to get my hands on Manta.)" Areina stated; the anger still lacing her voice.

"Στη συνέχεια, αφήστε μας βρείτε Πρίγκιπα Mierco. (Then let us find Prince Mierco.)" Kaldur said and he led the way to the palace with Areina right behind him.

After swimming for ten minutes, they arrived at the palace and were allowed inside by the guards.

"Αυτό είναι κακό. (This is bad.)" Kaldur stated as he saw the guards were swimming all through the palace.

"Τι είπε ο πρίγκιπας Mierco πω εκτός από ότι Orin και τα αγόρια συνελήφθησαν; (What did Prince Mierco say besides that Orin and the boys were captured?)" Areina asked.

"Queen Μερά, Princess Marina και Garth ήταν κακό, και Garth μπορεί να είναι σε κώμα. (Queen Mera, Princess Marina and Garth were hurt, and Garth may be in a coma.)" Kaldur told his daughter in law.

Areina stayed quiet as they continued swimming and it wasn't long before they arrived at the throne room. They were granted entry and saw Prince Mierco sitting on the throne, worry showing on his face.

Areina and Kaldur swam up in front of him and saluted him; then Areina swam to the prince's side. "Mierco; (Mierco?)"

"Πώς θα μπορούσα να μην αντεπιτεθεί για να προστατεύσει τα δίδυμα και ο καλύτερος φίλος μου; (How could I not fight back to protect the twins and my best friend?)" Mierco asked the fire controller.

"Έκανες ό, τι μπορούσες, πρίγκιπα? αλλά τώρα Manta τους έχει, και εμείς θα τα πάρει πίσω. (You did what you could, Prince; but now Manta has them, and we will get them back.)" Kaldur stated.

"Orin'ahm μόνο παραδόθηκε γιατί οι φίλοι και η οικογένειά του ήταν σε κίνδυνο. (Orin'ahm only surrendered because his friends and family were in danger.)" Mierco stated, his voice showing the worry his face did.

"Δικαίωμα Kaldur'ahm του, θα τα πάρει πίσω, και πιστέψτε με, Manta ΘΑ πληρώσουν για τη λήψη τους. (Kaldur'ahm's right, we'll get them back, and believe me, Manta WILL pay for taking them.)" Areina said.

Mierco's expression changed to one of a hopeful smile, and got up from the throne. "Από τότε που ελήφθησαν, είχα μερικά από τα Royal στρατός ψάχνει για υπο Manta του. Ό, τι πληροφορίες που χρειάζεστε, είναι στη διάθεσή σας. (Ever since they were taken, I've had some of the Royal army looking for Manta's sub. Whatever information you need, they are at your disposal.)"

"Σας ευχαριστώ, ο πρίγκιπας Mierco. (Thank you, Prince Mierco.)" Kaldur stated.

Areina's face showed the worry she was trying to hide. Kaldur saw this and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Mierco did the same on the other shoulder and she smiled at both of them.

"Είμαι απλά ανησυχούν για τα αγόρια. Orin μπορεί να χειριστεί τον εαυτό του, αλλά ο Bruce μόλις αρχίζει μαγικό προπόνηση με Orin, και τις εξουσίες του Ιάσονα δεν μπορεί να λειτουργήσει κάτω από το νερό σαν τη δική μου μπορεί. (I'm just worried about the boys. Orin can handle himself, but Bruce is just starting his magic training with Orin, and Jason's powers can't work underwater like mine can.)" Areina told the two.

"Τα αγόρια έχουν Grayson αίμα τρέχει στις φλέβες τους? είναι ισχυρή, ακόμη και σε νεαρή ηλικία τους. (The boys have Grayson blood running in their veins; they are strong, even at their young age.)" Mierco told her.

"Το ξέρω, αλλά τι γίνεται αν άλλους που εμπλέκονται ΕΚΤΟΣ Manta? και γιατί τους πάρει στην πρώτη θέση ... Θέλω να πω Ξέρω ότι αυτό Manta είναι ο αδελφός σου, αλλά αυτός είναι από την πλευρά του πατέρα σας. (I know, but what if others are involved BESIDES Manta; and why take them in the first place…I mean I know that this Manta is your brother, but he's on your father's side.)" Areina said as she turned to Kaldur.

"Όποιος εμπλέκεται θα πρέπει να ασχοληθεί με μια οργισμένη μητέρα? Το βλέπω στα μάτια σου. (Whoever is involved will have to deal with an angry mother; I can see it in your eyes.)" Mierco said.

"Θα πρέπει να έχετε δει, όταν της είπα. (You should have seen her when I told her.)" Kaldur said. "Ήταν FAR θυμώνουν περισσότερο από ό, τι είναι τώρα, αλλά νομίζω ότι κάποια από οργή της απελευθερώθηκε, όταν πάλεψε έναν εχθρό στο Gotham. (She was FAR angrier than she is now, but I think that some of her anger was released when she fought an enemy in Gotham.)" Kaldur told the Atlantean prince.

"Δεν θα ήθελα να είναι εκείνος ο κακοποιός. (I would not want to be that villain.)" Mierco said.

"Δεν νομίζω ότι θέλει να είναι αυτός τώρα είτε. (I don't think he wants to be him right now either.)" Areina said; a smirk on her face.

"Ας πάμε μετά από την οικογένειά μας, Areina. (Let's go after our family, Areina.)" Kaldur said, and with that the two headed out after bidding Mierco goodbye.

Manta's Sub

Jason and Psimon arrived in the cafeteria and Bruce jumped away from the table then ran to his brother.

"Hey, so are you okay, did he find anything wrong?" Bruce asked.

"No, he just wanted to make sure; thank you for bringing me to my brother." Jason said as he released Psimon's hand and hugged his brother.

"Boys, I need to talk to Psimon for a moment, you stay in here." Dymond said as she bent down to the boys' level.

"Okay." Jason and Bruce said at the same time.

Dymond then left the room with Psimon and they stopped right outside the closed doors.

"So, did it finally take with Jason?" Dymond asked.

"Yes, I have always heard that with twins there is always a troublemaker, and it seems that Jason is the one between these two." Psimon said.

"Thank you; I'm sure once David is done with Kaldur'ahm, you will have the go ahead to take the boys." Dymond said. "I wish you wouldn't but you have your orders."

"I am to remain on the ship until this is over with, but I will leave the twins in your care." Psimon said and with that he headed out and Dymond returned to the boys to see that Jason was teasing Bruce.

"Boys, how about we go play, I think that Manta has some toys around here, knowing that you would be visiting." Dymond said and the boys each took one of her hands and she led them to the right room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Orin was pulling on the manacles in hopes of breaking free of them. He was lying upon a device that had his legs and arms spread apart.

He saw the pulley system at each limb. It was magic-based, but it didn't seem be connected...yet.

The door slid open and Manta came in with a rather large henchman, who carried a large sledgehammer. "Comfortable, nephew?"

"You think you can scare me." Orin didn't answer the original question, but he had one of his own. "Where are my sons?"

"Safe. Being fed and looked after."

Manta removed his helmet to gaze upon Orin with his own eyed. "You look like your father; just as I look like mine." David Jr. walked to Orin's left as the henchman was on Orin's right, at his leg. "I grew up without my father...until I was 18. You were raised by yours your entire life."

"What about it?" Orin said with pride.

"Have you ever met your mother?" Manta asked.

Orin was trying to figure out what Manta's play was. But he'd have to go along with the questions. "No. I never met her."

"That would be because the man who murdered her was your grandfather. Just as your father murdered our father, our father murdered your mother...and her entire village when you were an infant."

"Dad didn't kill Manta." Orin shouted as he struggled a bit.

"I was shown that he did." David said, his eyes ablaze in anger.

"It was Slade. And my father has proof!"

"Like I would believe that goodie goodie brother of mine said or showed me."

"The proof was given to him by Superman!" Orin pulled on his restraints even harder.

"Then the League is conspiring in the whole thing."

"You're blinded by revenge!"

"And you, dear Orin, need to see the error of your ways."

Orin just glared at Manta II, and he didn't have time to brace himself as the sledgehammer was swung and his leg was shattered in one blow.

Aqualad screamed in pain as the bones broke under the blow.

Manta II nodded and the henchman went to his other leg. His left leg was broken as well with a second swing of the sledgehammer. Orin screamed again, and this time his voice echoed in the sub.

The Cafeteria

Bruce and Jason were now enjoying ice cream sundaes when they head something that sounded like a monster roaring.

"What's that?" Jason asked.

"I'm sure it's just sounds from outside, sweetie." Dymond told the boy, she knew it wasn't and she felt remorseful at the sound.

Bruce didn't think anything more about it, and went back to his ice cream, but Jason, he looked like he was thinking. "Will it get in, whatever it is?"

"The sub is secure."

Jason let it be and went back to his sundae as well.

Orin's 'Room'

Manta looked almost regretful in his choice but he turned to leave. The henchman followed. "I do hope your father shows up. I plan to break his body…worse than I have done to you."

Then Manta II and his henchman were gone and Orin panted in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a heads up; after this chapter, I'm not going to be writing like I usually do agian until the 8th of August. See you all then.

* * *

Chapter Five

Atlantis

The city was as large as it had ever been, and it took time to get from the throne room to the outskirts again, and it was then that Kaldur recognized some of the Atlanteans heading back into the city. He swam over to them and Areina was right behind him.

"Ω Kaldur'ahm, ήμασταν απλά έρχονται να ενημερώσει Πρίγκιπα Mierco ότι βρήκαμε υπο Manta του. (Oh Kaldur'ahm, we were just coming to inform Prince Mierco that we found Manta's sub.)" The leader of this group said.

"Εγώ θα τον ειδοποιήσει καθ 'οδόν προς το sub, σας ευχαριστώ. Η βασιλική οικογένεια είναι τυχεροί να έχουν τέτοια ειδική Άτλαντες ως μέρος του βασιλικού στρατού τους. (I will alert him en route to the sub, thank you. The royal family is lucky to have such dedicated Atlanteans as part of their Royal Army.)" Kaldur said.

"Αυτό πρέπει να είναι σύντροφος Orin'ahm του; (This must be Orin'ahm's mate?)" Another member of this group of Royal Army members asked.

"Είμαι? ενώ ήσασταν αναζήτησης στο sub, είδες τα δίδυμα σε όλα; (I am; while you were scouting the sub, did you see the twins at all?)" Areina asked.

"Όχι, από τη στιγμή που βρήκαμε το υπο πρέπει να έχουν ήδη στο εσωτερικό για κάποιο χρονικό διάστημα. (No, by the time we found the sub they must have already been inside for some time.)" The soldier answered.

"Δεν βλάπτει να ρωτήσω. (It didn't hurt to ask.)" Areina said. "Μπορείτε να μας πάρετε όσο μια οπτική για το υποβρύχιο; (Can you get us as far as a visual on the sub?)"

"Για Atlantis πρωταθλητή και την κόρη του σε νόμο? τίποτα. (For Atlantis' champion and his daughter in law; anything.)" The leader of the group said and with that he turned back toward the direction he had come from.

"Στη συνέχεια, ας πάμε. (Then let us go.)" Kaldur said; and with that the Royal Army members headed off and the two heroes were right behind them.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven

The entire team and original seven members of the original team were meeting outside of Dick's house.

"We can't survive down there, only Atlanteans can." Molly said.

"They can't take on Manta II on their own, there has to be some way we can get down there." Mathen said, not wanting his toddler cousins in the enemy's hands.

"Molly's right; as far as we know, there's only one Atlantean hero on the surface that we can get ahold of." Dick said, stepping in.

"You mean Prince Artur?" Serenity asked.

"Yes."

"What about La'gaan…isn't he visiting the surface to help out with Atlantean language classes in college?" Kevin asked.

"I can go ahead and help Uncle Kaldur and Areina." Meygan said as she came walking out of her childhood home.

"I'll contact the JLU to see if Artur can return from his mission, and Kevin, how about you go ask La'gaan, I know you're in his class right now." Dick said; then he turned to Meygan. "Serenity and I will keep an eye on Rini…if you're sure you want to go."

"Rini can feel that something's wrong, I think she bonded with one or both of the twins. I have to help how I can." Meygan said.

"Alright, sweetie; be careful, we don't know what this Black Manta is capable of." Serenity said as she hugged her daughter.

"If anything happens, and the sub comes above the surface, we'll be there in a heartbeat." Andrew said; his ring glowing in reaction to his pure will for protecting his family.

"Alright, I'll stay in touch." Meygan said as she walked over to the beach, but a little bundle started flying to Meygan and she turned around.

"Mommy, you're going to save Jason?" Rini asked.

"I was right, you can sense something's wrong with them." Meygan said as she grabbed her little girl.

"Just Jason; he's pretending to be under a telepath's spell. What does it mean mommy…that I can sense Jason with him so far away?" Rini asked.

"It means that you're a very powerful little girl, and I'll tell you more in depth when you're older." Meygan said. "I have to go help save the boys and Orin now, so you behave for grandpa and grandma."

"I will." Rini said and with that she flew from her mother's arms and over to Dick and Serenity.

Meygan went to a part of the beach that was secluded and started meditating for her journey underwater.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Neo Gotham U

Kevin knew where Professor La'gaan's office was and went right to it hoping to find him. There was one good side to other heroes having normal jobs and with Atlanteans coming to the surface more often, the Atlantean Language classes had been added to freshman college schedules. When Kevin first started, La'gaan KNEW who the boy's parents were, and even though M'gann was back with Superboy, he was happy that she had found love once again. Kevin was smiling when he saw that La'gaan was indeed there.

La'gaan turned to see Kevin. "Kevin... class isn't for another 3 hours?"

"There's been a mission come up and Uncle Dick was hoping you could help on it."

"I see, and what has my rule been about speaking to me when at school."

" Λυπάμαι, La'gaan, ούτως ή άλλως η αποστολή είναι βυθισμένο στο νερό. Garth είναι σε κώμα. (I am sorry, La'gaan, anyway the mission is underwater. Garth is in a coma.)"

" Τι έχει συμβεί; (What has happened?)"

" Ο θείος Kaldur και Areina πήγε ήδη. Orin και τα αγόρια του, είχαν απαχθεί από το Black Manta. (Uncle Kaldur and Areina went already. Orin and his boys were kidnapped by Black Manta.)"

" Γενειάδα του Ποσειδώνα? Ο βασιλιάς Orin και οι πρίγκιπες ... (Neptune's beard; King Orin and the princes...)"

" Όχι, Orin'ahm και τα δίδυμα του. (No, Orin'ahm and his twins.)" Kevin interrupted

" Αχ. Ο γιος και τα εγγόνια Kaldur του; (Oh. Kaldur's son and grandsons?)" La'gaan looked ready to drop everything.

" Ξέχασα ότι η κατηγορία ήταν σήμερα, αλλά όλοι έχουμε μιλήσει γι 'αυτό και αισθάνονται ότι βοήθειά σας θα εκτιμηθεί. (I forgot that class was today, but we've all talked about it and feel that your help would be appreciated.)"

" Τότε θα πάω. Επιτρέψτε μου να ακυρώσετε τις κατηγορίες για το υπόλοιπο της ημέρας. (Then I will go. Let me cancel classes for the rest of the day.)"

" Σας ευχαριστώ, La'gaan, ξέρω ότι η γυναίκα μου είναι ο τομέας εκεί τώρα για να τους βοηθήσει, και δεν ξέρουμε αν πρίγκιπα Artur μπορεί να αφήσει την αποστολή του ακόμη. (Thank you, La'gaan, I know that my wife is heading there now to help them, and we don't know if Prince Artur can leave his mission yet.)"

La'gaan went to his comp and sent a quick email to his students in the cancelled class. Once he hit send, La'gaan stood up. " Τώρα πάμε. (Now we go.)"

" Εντάξει. (Alright.)" Kevin said and with that he activated his mother box and the two walked through to Blüdhaven.

Metro Tower, Metropolis

Dick arrived at the tower and saw that only Micron was there.

"Hello, Nightwing; what's wrong?"

"I need to speak to Aquaman II if I can."

Micron typed on the computer for a second and soon Aquaman II's comm was linked up and he was on the screen.

"What's wrong, Micron?" Aquaman said.

"Prince Artur, this is Nightwing; there's been a problem in Atlantis and Kaldur'ahm's son and grandsons have been kidnapped. Is it possible for you to leave your mission and help on this one?"

"I'm afraid not, this planet is mostly underwater and I am the only one here that can talk to the seas' natives."

Dick swore. "Alright then. It was worth a shot."

"Can Marina help?"

"She, your mother and Garth are badly injured, but your mission there comes first."

"What about my younger brother?"

"Mierco is fine; he's just upset that he was used as bait to lure Orin'ahm in."

Artur was torn; it was written in his face. "I'll come as soon as this mission is over."

"Very well; Kaldur'ahm and Areina are already in Atlantis, and my own daughter is on her way to help them." Dick told Artur.

Just then Dick team comm beeped to life. "La'gaan is on his way to Atlantis now." Came Kevin's voice.

"Prince Artur, I just got word that La'gaan is on his way to help with the rescue.

"Good," Aquaman said. "I'm needed Nightwing. See you soon."

"Alright, good luck on your mission."

The call was ended, and Dick turned from the screen. "Thank you for contacting him Mircon."

"Hey, it's your family, and you needed Atlanteans. I'll let you know when Artur gets back to Earth." Micron said, and with that Dick nodded and activated his mother box and left to watch his granddaughter.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantic Ocean

The Royal Army personnel lead Kaldur and Areina to a coral outcropping and it was then that the two heroes saw the Manta sub.

"Μπορείτε να το κεφάλι πίσω? μπορούμε να χειριστούμε τον αγώνα από εδώ. (You may head back; we can handle the fight from here.)" Kaldur told the personnel and they nodded their heads then swam back to Atlantis. Kaldur then reached up to his comm. "Πρίγκιπας Mierco, θα ήθελα να σας ενημερώσω ότι η Royal Army σας βρήκατε υπο Manta, καθώς και Areina και εγώ πρόκειται να εισέλθουν και να βρει Orin και τα δίδυμα. (Prince Mierco, I wanted to inform you that your Royal Army did find Manta's sub, and Areina and I are about to enter it and find Orin and the twins.)"

"(Good luck in your battle Kaldur'ahm and that extends to Areina as well.)" Mierco said back. With that Kaldur ended the call and the two started to formulate their plan.

Meanwhile, within the sub

Orin heard the door open and he raised his head up to see Manta walk in.

He was in pain.

"You're still conscious?"

"You... know nothing...about me..." Orin got out.

"I'm about to." Manta turned when the door opened again and a man walked in wearing scrubs...

"This is the patient?" the man asked.

"It is." Manta looked with sympathy at his nephew.

"Remorse?" Orin asked, the pain still lacing his voice.

"Hardly." Manta then left.

"They call me Doc." The man, who looked like he was a little lost in the head, stepped to Orin. "I hear you're Atlantean."

"What...about it?" Orin asked.

"I'm curious...as to how your magical channels work." 'Doc' lifted his black bag and opened it. A fork-like knife was lifted from it.

"They're apart of me." There was fear in Orin's voice.

"I noticed." The mad doctor loomed over Orin. "Now be a good boy and make them glow."

Orin spat in his face.

'Doc' wiped his face with the scrub sleeve and stabbed Orin's arm, right in the center of his magic channel.

Orin screamed.

The 'Doc' dug into his arm, tearing the thick Atlantean skin like paper. Blood was going everywhere. It looked as if he was digging out a part of Orin's magic channel.

Orin kept screaming, even as his voice went hoarse.

Outside of the room...

Manta cringed at the cries of pain. He eyed Psimon and was wondering what kind of deal he really made. "Is that necessary?"

"My bosses...are in need of a magic armament." Psimon's eyes were fixed on Manta.

"I got my helmet, Psimon."

"That may be so, but it was magically ENHANCED. They need something natural."

Manta was having real second thoughts. "And why do you need the boys?"

"We have...plans for them."

Orin screamed again.

Manta had enough. He pushed Psimon hard into the wall and threw open the door.

Manta saw that a small section of blue vein was out of Orin's arm as the 'Doc' was working on the next section.

Manta marched over, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled 'Doc' away from Orin. He threw him out the door. "That's enough!"

Orin panted as he bled.

Manta left the room and slammed the door shut. "I want the real reason you are cutting him up!"

"I thought this was what you wanted?" Psimon asked. "Revenge."

"On Kaldur'ahm...not Orin'ahm." Manta shouted.

"They are the same."

"Get off my sub!" Manta threatened.

"Then the boys are coming with me now." Psimon said.

"NO! I'm calling Ebon. You get your boss on the line too!"

Manta went to contact Ebon. There was no way Ebon agreed to all this.


	6. Chapter 6

I hate my memory; Mala has been helping with scenes that I was stuck on, and she wrote both of Orin's torture scenes. I've never been that good with torture, but she's great. She also helped me with most of this chapter, so thanks mala :)

* * *

Chapter Six

Inside Manta's Ship

Robecca was keeping Jason and Bruce happy, but it wasn't long before she was called away.

"Do you promise to stay in this room and play? I'll only be gone for a few minutes." Robecca asked the boys.

"Yes, Dymond." The twins said together.

The mother figure bent down and the boys hugged her, but what she didn't see was that Jason was regretting this hug.

"Alright, I'll be back." Robecca said, and with that she left the boys in the playroom with plenty of toys to keep them occupied.

Once the door was closed, Jason turned to Bruce and the 'good' twin saw that something was going on in Jason's head as the fire controller had a bad look on his face.

"Jason what are you thinking?" Bruce asked; knowing the answer wasn't going to be good.

"I'm running away." Jason said, not wanting to let Bruce in on the fact that he wasn't under Psimon's spell, because Bruce would tell Dymond.

"Let's just play hide and seek." Bruce asked; hoping to change his brother's mind.

Jason thought on this for a second. "Well…..okay; but you're it."

Bruce sighed; he hated being it as Jason was better at hiding. The last time they played this game, Bruce searched for four hours for his twin. "Alright, I'll count to 100."

Jason nodded his approval and Bruce turned around then started to count. Jason put his bat training to good use and found an open vent that he could slip into and get out of the room.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Control Room of Manta Sub

Ebon finally graced David with his presence. "What?" Came Ebon's charming response.

"Did you know that the Light was planning to experiment on the twins?" David asked.

"All I got told was that the twins were the key to stopping the JLU," Ebon told him. "Are you going soft?! I can't deal with softies! They're heroes! Who cares what the Light has planned for them. Just do your job!"

"I care; they are still family to me, I don't care if they are heroes as they are of my blood." David Jr said.

"You're in the wrong line of work then." Ebon was getting impatient.

The second generation Manta glared. "Fine, but I want NO MORE experiments done on Orin'ahm. Kaldur is fine, but not my nephew."

"That's not my call."

"What do you mean?!" David cried.

Just then, another screen turned on. "Hello Psimon, I understand you are having trouble?"

"Yes, Queen Bee. Manta's son does not agree with our magic extraction process." Psimon told the woman on the screen.

"I don't mind the experimenting, but not on Orin, he has done nothing to me. I would not mind seeing my brother get his though." David told the queen of Bialya.

"I see. But to see if the process works, Orin'ahm is our test subject."

"There were other Atlanteans for that." David told her.

"I believe we are dealing with a hero-lover." Queen Bee said.

David shook his head. It felt foggy.

"Okay, I agree, but I just hope that seeing his son in pain make's Kaldur'ahm suffer." David said.

David left the area.

Queen Bee nodded to Psimon.

"Okay, I'm no nerd, but what the hell just happened?" Ebon asked.

"David was made to be...more agreeable to our cause."

"I doubt that. He's resistant to telepathy. I got my own brain girl and she tried."

"I did not say it was Psimon." Queen Bee said, and with that, she left the screen and it turned off.

Ebon had heard about Queen Bee's power to change a man's mind, but he was still thinking it was Psimon as Queen Bee's powers can only be used in the person's physical presence. As long as the Light wasn't pissed at him, he didn't care, with that he left his screen as well.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantis Throne Room

Mierco was starting to worry about his family, his best friend and the twins. How could he not save Orin'ahm and the boys? That was the question he was asking himself, but all of a sudden, the guards were racing to the throne room door.

"Τι συμβαίνει; (What is going on?)" Mierco asked as he left his father's chair.

"Υπάρχει κάποιος που δεν κατάγονται από την Ατλαντίδα, που είναι στο δρόμο της σε αυτό το δωμάτιο. (There is someone not native to Atlantis that is on her way to this room.)" A guard said as he stopped and turned to the prince.

"Αυτό είναι αδύνατο? θα πρέπει να είναι ... ένα demoness. (That's impossible; they would have to be….a demoness.)" Mierco stated, thinking about what Orin had told him about Meygan Grayson-Kent.

Mierco went with this guard and he was right. The Royal Army members that were able to fight were trying to keep a girl with black and purple stripped hair away from the rulers of Atlantis. Trying was the key word as their attacks were bouncing off of her and she kept coming.

"Σταματήστε την επίθεση. (Stop the attack.)" Mierco said; then he swam to the front of his guards. "I've heard a lot about you, Meygan."

"So you're Orin's friend, the second prince of Atlantis." Meygan said as she examined the 24 year old Atlantean in front of her.

"You will salute any member of the royal family." The guard beside Mierco said as he held his weapon ready to attack this insolent girl.

"Um, you really don't want to test me. And I don't know it. Sorry."

"It is alright." Mierco said as he lowered the guard's weapon. "I was expecting another Atlantean if anyone to come and help."

"My husband is seeing if La'gaan can return and my father is seeing if Prince Artur can return from his mission." Meygan said.

"How is it you can be here underwater?"

"Ah. Sorry. I know certain spells and such, and as long as I don't fall unconscious, I'll be fine."

"I am sure that one of my guards can lead the way for you to find Kaldur'ahm and Areina."

"I'd appreciate it, Prince Mierco." Meygan then narrowed her eyes. "Where's Garth?"

Mierco sighed. "Garth, my mother and my sister are in critical condition."

"Maybe...I should stay. I might be about to speed up their recovery time."

"We are fine here; Manta has become far more powerful over the past 10 years. I am sure that your family will need your help more."

"If you're sure..."

"Go, there is no telling what has happened to Orin'ahm or the twins." Mierco said with a smile. "Oh, for future reference...this is the salute for the high members of the royal family."

Mierco then put his right fist to his forehead.

Meygan nodded and duplicated it for the young prince.

"I took Kaldur'ahm and his daughter in law to the site, and I will show you the way as well." One guard said.

"Thank you."

With that; the guard led the way and Meygan was off to help save her family, and the two boys that her own daughter could have bonded with.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Outside Manta's Sub; Twenty Minutes Later

Kaldur'ahm and Areina swam around the sub at a distance to see what all they could find. There were three entrances, but all three were heavily guarded by troopers.

"Neither of us can take out all the guards at one time." Kaldur said.

"Then maybe you could use some help." A voice said.

The two heroes turned around and saw a familiar guard coming their way, but the voice was from the other person with him.

"Meygan….how?" Areina asked as she saw to her cousin.

"My demon powers; and dad figured you guys could use some help. La'gaan's on his way as well." Meygan told them.

"It is good to see you here to help, but there is another reason you are here." Kaldur said.

"Rini's bonded with Jason, and she says that he's pretending to be under a telepath's spell." Meygan told the two Atlanteans.

"So a telepath has messed with their minds?" Areina asked and the anger could be heard in her voice.

"I don't know about Bruce, but Jason is only acting…to be honest, the way Rini talked, it's on a level I've seen Uncle Jason at before." Meygan said.

"Alright, welcome aboard the mission." Kaldur said; smiling.

"Rini's worried about Jason, but I think that her bond is what kept Jason's mind safe."

"So Bruce is affected?" Areina asked.

"I have to see him first."

"Then let's get in there. There are too many guards for Kaldur and I to take out alone, though."

"Maybe I can help." Meygan concentrated on the three guards she could see at one entrance and they yawned. She pushed harder and the three went to sleep at their post. "There you go. No fuss."

"That's why I love you, cuz; your powers seem to have no limit." Areina said with a smile.

"At least for 20 minutes. Let's move."

With that, the three heroes headed for the entrance that the guards were asleep at and entered the sub.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Blüdhaven

Kevin and La'gaan had arrived and the Atlantean was briefed fully on what happened. He was ready to go, but Dick caught his arm.

"La'gaan; I don't know if you know anything about this Manta, but we think he's out for revenge on Kaldur and his family." Dick told La'gaan.

"I'll fight anyone that messes with my friends." La'gaan told Dick with a smile on his face.

"Be careful down there." Conner told his old teammate.

"I will….chum." La'gaan said with a smile and with that he ran to the ocean and dove in.

"Why did he call you chum, I thought you guys didn't like each other because you both liked mom back in the day?" Kevin asked as he turned to his father.

"That's **why** he called me chum; he's talking about the raw meat used for shark bait." Conner said with a laugh in his voice.

"I'm sure he'll get there in time to help, and I know Meygan can help out Areina and Uncle Kaldur till La'gaan gets there." Kevin said, worry in his voice for his wife.

"She'll be fine, and so will Orin'ahm and the twins." M'gann told her son.

"M'gann's right; we're a tough family, and we always come through." Dick told his son in law.

"I just hope Areina doesn't get too pissed off." Mathen said.

"Why is….oh yea, what she did to Drow." Andrew started to ask, but then he remembered the story from Areina's wedding.

"Molly, you had better rest up, I'm sure they will all need healing when they return." Dick said as he turned to his healing wizard daughter.

"Okay daddy." Molly said, and then she yawned, with is now being close to midnight she was getting sleepy.

Andrew picked her up and flew her to the Grayson home. Dick was fuming on the inside, but he knew from experience with Meygan and Areina that he couldn't stop his girls from falling in love.

"The rest of us are to stay on alert incase Manta's sub DOES surface." Dick said as he turned to the second generation of the team.

Brian, Vincent, and the older members of the second generation team nodded and went to their homes for the night, but there wouldn't be much sleeping going on.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Manta's Sub; Ten Minutes Later

Jason was crawling around through the vents…he had to find his dad and get out of there. He knew now that Psimon was a telepath, and he also knew that something wasn't right as he had found the control room and overheard what was going on. Just as he was starting to rest, he heard something and followed the sound. He KNEW Dymond had been lying, and now he was going to find out what that 'monster' actually was.

He arrived at the room and was about ready to attack Manta II and Dymond. The young fire controller found the grate and heated it at the corners to get rid of the screws. He jumped down into the room and the occupant heard the noise.

"Jason'ahm, what are you doing here?" the occupant asked.

"Daddy!" Jason cried out as he saw the blood all over the area where his father was tied up.

"Where's your brother?" Orin asked, but Jason frowned as he heard the pain in his father's voice.

"Psimon, a telepath, made him care about the ones that took us. I don't know why it didn't work on me." Jason said as he jumped onto the table, and that's also when he saw his father's arms. "What the HELL did Manta do to you!?"

"They're trying to remove my magic. Jason, you must hide. They can't find you in here." Orin urged his son.

"I can get you out of here."

Orin sighed. "Jason, you need to listen to me for once. Hide now."

"No way dad, I'm not leaving you behind."

Orin knew that his fire controlling son was stubborn, but if this telepath found out that Jason was not under his control...then things would not go well for either of them. "Psimon can NOT know that you are free of his power. Please, just go, I'm sure you mother is on her way to help you."

"But mommy can't survive at this depth." Jason said.

"Your family is strong and resourceful and I'm sure that your grandfather Kaldur will get the sub up to the surface."

Jason touched the metal band holding down his dad's injured arm. It began to heat up.

"I said go, or you're grounded."

"I won't let Queen Bee get your magic, daddy." Jason said.

He saw that the metal was much thinner. He grabbed it and pulled on it with all his might...

The band broke free.

Jason was rather proud of himself.

Orin was amazed. He watched as Jason crawled over him carefully and started on the other band.

Orin's threat of being grounded was not fazing his son at all.

Just then, there was noise outside of the room.

"Oh shit," Jason whispered.

"Go, stay hidden." Orin said. "I can handle anything they throw at me."

This time he listened, hiding behind the large control console and staying quiet.

Manta entered the room a few moments later. He eyed Orin with regret in his eyes. "You're still alive?"

"I still say you're upset by this."

"I rather it be Kaldur that suffers, but what's done is done..." Manta headed for the control console.

Orin had to make sure his evil uncle didn't see his freed arm.

"Are you so determined to make my dad suffer?" Orin asked him.

"He took my father away from me; so he **will** suffer for it."

"Was your childhood that horrible?" Orin asked. He didn't want to start the argument again that Kaldur didn't kill Manta.

"My mother did her best to raise me as a human. It wasn't easy."

"Why?"

"She was Atlantean. Father was not."

"You love Dymond." Orin said to him, having seen it when the two came to check on him before.

"What's it to you?" Manta asked.

"She's your mate; I know how it is to be in a war and your mate at your side, yet you can't do anything about it."

"I can do something about it. I choose not to." Manta was at the panel, looking at the blue button on the left. "I wonder...how fast you'll fall apart...when the table tugs at your limbs."

Orin got the jist of what Manta was about to do. One arm was free but the rest of his limbs weren't. He'd be torn apart.

While this was going on, Jason listened to everything, and he kept track of what Manta said for later. He had to get out of the room without Manta finding him, and that's when he saw another vent. He quietly melted the screws on this one and escaped the room. He had to find some way to wait for his mom and then they could get Orin free together.

Manta's hand shook as he tried to push it but couldn't. Something kept him from doing it.

"You're not completely evil."

"You would think so..." But Manta pulled his hand back. "Perhaps I'll return later..."

"You can't hurt family; it's the Atlantean in you. Just like you wouldn't want my father hurt...not deep down in your heart."

Manta's hand became a fist. He turned back toward Orin as the fist shook. He allowed a moment more of hesitation and then slammed his fist home.

The table shifted to move in opposite directions.

Orin braced himself for the pain.

"Goodbye...dear nephew."

With that, Manta left the room.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Somewhere Within the Sub

Meygan, Kaldur, and Areina were making their way through the large ship, but it was different than the one Kaldur's father had used, so he was not familiar with its interior.

"Are either of you picking up anything?" Kaldur asked the mothers.

"Not with any of my tracking spells." Meygan said.

"I'm picking up both boys' heat signature; Jason's closest." Areina said.

"Then you find your sons, Meygan and I will locate Orin'ahm." Kaldur said.

"Areina….your amulet; you don't want the boys knowing so soon." Meygan said.

"Right, thanks Meygan." Areina said, and she removed her amulet. The gills on her neck disappeared after a glow surrounded her and the cockle shell came out of her skin. She then put it in a pocket of her utility belt and took off after her sons.

"I hope she does not run into Manta before she finds the boys." Kaldur said.

"You don't want your brother hurt do you?" Meygan asked.

"Oh I wish pain on him, but I want to be the one to deliver it." Kaldur answered.

"You're never the violent type, Uncle Kaldur." Meygan stated.

"Only when it comes to my son and grandsons." Kaldur said as he smiled at the demoness.

"Let's find Manta II and take him down." Meygan said, and with that the Atlantean and wizard/demoness took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Areina/Red Bird started following her boys' heat signatures, and she found that one was coming from the ventilation shaft to her right. She bent down, and saw some movement in the back.

"Jason'ahm, its mommy." Areina whispered into the vent.

The movement then came toward the vent cover and she saw that she was right, the screws were melted from the inside and the cover came off. All Areina saw first was blonde hair, and then she saw her fire controlling son's face.

"Mommy!" Jason quietly yet excitedly exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're safe Jason, but where's your brother?" Areina asked as she picked up her son and hugged him.

"There's a telepath here. He tried to put both of us under his mind control, but it only worked on Bruce." Jason said, then his happiness to see him mother turned to worry for his brother.

"What did the telepath make Bruce do or think?" Areina asked; she needed to know what was going on.

"That Manta II and Dymond were the true ones that cared about us. Bruce is happy being around Dymond, but that's not the worst thing." Jason said.

Areina had a feeling that this next thing was about Orin. "What happened to Orin?"

"Queen Bee's trying to take his Atlantean magic away. His magic channels are visible and sticking out of his arms." Jason said.

"Who's Queen Bee?" Areina asked, she had heard that name before, but didn't remember it.

"She works with something called the Light, and said that the Light had plans for me and Bruce." Jason said.

Areina's memories came back about the file on Queen Bee, and she knew there was trouble on the horizon. "Can you take me to where Bruce is?"

"What about daddy?" Jason asked.

"Kaldur and Meygan are here as well, they're looking for Orin along with Manta and Dymond." Areina said.

"Okay, I think he's still close to the playroom." Jason said, and with that he led the way for him mother to find her other child.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Kaldur and Meygan were searching the ship, when suddenly; Meygan felt something strange going on in her mind.

"The telepath is close; he's trying to manipulate my mind." Meygan told Kaldur.

"Any idea who we are dealing with?" Kaldur asked.

"I am surprised the great champion of Atlantis does not remember me." A voice said.

"I would know that voice anywhere…..Psimon." Kaldur said as his tattoos glowed and he reached for his water bearers.

"So, the twins are of your blood; that is very interesting." Psimon said.

"What did you do to them!?" Kaldur asked; the tone of his voice changing.

"They are ready for delivery to my bosses, and I WILL take them with me. Psimon says…..sleep."

"Not on my watch." Meygan said, and with that she jumped in front of Kaldur and put up a demon shield.

"Ah yes, the Light has mentioned you…..Rave." Psimon said.

"The Light has reformed, but I thought you separated back during the Light/Reach summit." Kaldur stated; shocked at the mention of the Light.

"We are a resourceful group, Kaldur'ahm, and the JLU WILL be defeated…with your grandsons as the key." Psimon said. "Psimon says…forget."

Meygan did not let her shield fall as Psimon's power was beating down on it.

"We won't go down that easily." Meygan said, batglaring at the telepath.

"We'll see about that, demon."

Psimon did not give up, but he was hoping to break the shield and went to work on his mission.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

While Meygan and Kaldur dealt with Psimon; Dymond had not heard from one group of guards outside, so she put on a rebreather and activated her beautiful diamond skin. With her metahuman power active, she was safe from the pressure of the water outside, and she headed out; only to find that three of the nine guards outside were sleeping. Just as she was about to call her soul mate; they started to wake up.

"What has happened here, why were you sleeping during your shift?" Dymond asked; she wanted answers.

The guards looked at each other…like they didn't know how to explain what happened. "One minute we were wide awake, then suddenly we started drifting off." One guard said.

Dymond knew then that some of the heroes had arrived. "Keep an eye out for any heroes coming, ESPECIALLY Atlanteans."

"Yes, Dymond."

With their orders, they went back to their posts watching each direction that was visible from their side of the manta sub.

What they didn't know was that someone was watching. "Think you can keep me from my friends….you barracudas?"

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Playroom within Manta's Sub

Bruce had only gone around the perimeter of the room that Dymond left him and his brother in, and he couldn't find Jason anywhere. As he was about to let his rage out and scream for his brother to show himself, there was some noise at the door. It started to open and Bruce ran to it…ready to hug Dymond.

"Bruce, there you are; let's get you out of here." Areina said as she saw that her other son was safe.

"I don't want to go….WHAT DID YOU DO TO DYMOND.?" Bruce asked and as he yelled the second part, he pulled his water bearers and was ready for a fight.

"Bruce sweetie…." Areina said; her heart breaking as she heard her son's voice raise.

"Listen to me, Bruce; Dymond and Manta are the bad people; and Psimon…well I hope they don't run into Meygan and grandpa."

"I want to know where Dymond is." Bruce said and even at almost three years old, his batglare was very good.

"You really want to be with the person that helped hurt daddy!" Jason said; ready to fight his brother.

"I don't care; Dymond takes care of me." Bruce said, and soon his water bearers activated and tiny swords formed.

Areina was about to cry, but Jason stepped forward and was in a stance to fight his own twin. "Jason, are you sure?"

"It's the only way." Jason said as he looked back at his mother.

She knew right away what her little fire controller was asking for and so she created a small fireball and let her son take control of it.

"So, you're taking HER side…well then, I guess we're not brothers anymore." Bruce said and he ran for Jason, ready to take him down.

"Mommy, go help daddy; I've got this." Jason said; determination in his voice.

"Sweetie, I can't…" Areina said.

"Go, he's going to be killed if you don't find him soon." Jason said.

That got Areina's attention and she nodded to her son as he dodged Bruce's water bearer swords. "Be careful honey."

With that, Areina left Jason to fight his brainwashed brother and she started looking for Orin's heat signature.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

It didn't take long for the person watching the sub from the outside to get in. Once aboard the person let the glowing marks on his arms and around his neck die down and he went from being a huge sea monster to being La'gaan. As he made sure there were no Manta troopers around, he reached up to his comm and activated it.

"Kaldur'ahm; I'm in Manta's sub, where am I needed?" La'gaan said.

"Follow my signal; we are fighting Psimon the telepath." Kaldur said back over the link.

"Alright, I'm on my way." La'gaan said, and he allowed his comm to give him the location of Kaldur's.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Five Minutes Later; Playroom

Bruce and Jason were really getting hurt, but Bruce wasn't holding back and so Jason had it worse.

"Will you STOP this shit, Bruce." Jason said as he dodged another water snake.

"You'll be sorry when Dymond gets back." Bruce responded before using his water bearers to form tiny maces and he went right for Jason's stomach.

"She's not the one that cares about us…..it's mommy." Jason said after dodging the attack.

"That woman doesn't care….why did she even come." Bruce said as he rethought his fight, and summoned some water and formed it into a ball. "I'll keep you from getting back to her and betraying me."

With that said, Bruce sent the water at Jason and it encompassed him. The prison was good, but Jason was stronger as he still had his fireball inside the hollow sphere of water. He took the fireball and made it larger. The almost three year old fire controller then split the element into two and placed one right at the edge of the sphere and it soon evaporated with the strong heat touching it.

Bruce was shocked…..Jason had never been able to get out of the water sphere. The shock wore off just in time for the young Atlantean warrior to see his fire controlling brother throw the second fireball and it was glowing a bright red with an orange core. Bruce could not move in time and the fireball spread out to encase him.

"I'm ending this fight." Jason said and the fire's intensity increased.

Bruce was starting to sweat, and his breathing was becoming labored, he couldn't take much more. While he was trying to regain his focus on the fight, Jason came running through the fire and punched his brother in the stomach.

"Sorry bro, but it's for your own good." Jason said as Bruce lost his breath and consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Areina followed Orin's heat signature, but as she was closing in she heard the screams. This prompted her to run faster to get to the room and she burned the lock on the door. When she opened the door, the room started to heat up because of the rage within her at the sight.

Orin was being stretched by the table he was restrained to as it was coming apart into four pieces. As Areina watched she noticed that only three of the corners were effecting her husband as it looked like one wrist was free.

"ORIN!" Areina cried out as she flew to the table.

"Stop…the…mech..AHHHH." Orin got out as more pain filled his voice.

Areina saw the console, and didn't take time to examine the controls, she just threw three fireballs at it and the mechanism stopped right then.

"Jason was right….well believe me, Manta will pay." Areina said as she started melting the restraints on her husband.

"I don't think he wanted it to go this far. He had regret in his eyes, I saw it." Orin said as the initial pain was gone, but his arms were still killing him from where his magic channels were exposed.

"Jason said that Queen Bee was behind this; the picture just got bigger." Areina said as she pulled some gauze from her belt and started wrapping her husband's arms.

"He said that Queen Bee was after my magic; why does that name sound familiar." Orin asked as Areina finished with his right arm.

"She's one of the original seven members of the Light. If they've reformed, then this will be a war soon enough." Areina said as she started on the left arm.

"You're right, but Bruce is…." Orin said, remembering his other son.

"Jason's fighting him; I think Psimon's power really did a number on Bruce." Areina said.

Orin said nothing, with Jason free of Psimon's power, it was going to be a hard fight for the little fire controller. "Let's get to them and get out of here."

"Not before I get Psimon and Manta." Areina said as she helped her husband off the table…taking care with his arms.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Kaldur was trying to get close enough to Psimon to get an attack in while Meygan was keeping her uncle protected from Psimon's psychic powers; it was working as Kaldur got in close. Just as the Champion of Atlantis was ready to attack, something hit him from behind.

Manta aimed his laser riffle at Meygan's shield. He fired it and the rapid fire hitting her shield. Meygan saw her shield crack under the strain. She was terrified as more cracks appeared. She could handle psychic attacks. But the constant barrage of psychic attacks could hurt her.

Kaldur then stopped his attack on Psimon and went for his brother.

"You ARE ready to die...brother." Manta II said.

"No one is dying today, Manta."

"I wouldn't say that...Orin'ahm has pissed me off for the first and last time." Manta said.

Kaldur's eyes narrowed. He punched the helmet of Manta and dented it where David's forehead would have been.

Meygan mentally reached out for Raven to help as her shield was about to collapse.

Psimon was rather happy to see that the demon was at her limit.

Manta and Kaldur traded punches and kicks, trying to wear down each other.

As soon as Meygan felt Raven in her mind, she smiled. "Azarath! Metrion! Zynthos!" she shouted.

A series of black vines extended from the shield to wrap around Psimon's head.

At the same moment, David did a series of jump-kicks to get Kaldur into a tight headlock. "You're going to pay for killing our father!"

"I did NO such thing." Kaldur said as he fought to get out of the headlock.

Meygan saw Psimon direct his attack at the vines around his head. Her eyes glowed.

Psimon's cry of shocked terror rang out and then he collapsed. His cry startled David and his grip loosened enough for Kaldur to break free, sweep his legs and then, as David fell back, Kaldur swept him away in a wave of water.

The strangest thing happened as David Jr started coming back toward Kaldur, using a hard water surfboard to ride a wave HE himself was controlling.

Kaldur's jaw dropped.

"Did you think I wouldn't have Atlantean magic?"

"Actually...yes," Kaldur said.

David leaped from his surfboard and kicked Kaldur hard into the wall.

"Hey chum; you want to deal with some real Atlantean magic, then fight me."

Meygan finished wrapping Psimon up in her dark vines. She looked up and smiled. "La'gaan!"

"Did you just refer to me as shark bait?!" David cried as three quick blasts were sent La'gaan's way.

Dymond then entered the area from the other end. Her skin was still rock hard but glistening. "Manta!" She charged at La'gaan.

La'gaan didn't hesitate as his tattoos glowed and he grew very large.

Meygan threw up a wall, which Dymond crashed into. "No way."

Dymond smiled and flicked her hand at Rave. Five small sharp shards headed for Meygan.

Her own shield protected her from the shards.

Just as Dymond was ready to attack both La'gaan and Meygan while her true love dealt with his brother; three white hot fireballs came her way.

Dymond flipped back to her feet and dodged them. She looked back.

As everyone stopped in their fights, they saw Red Bird coming down the hall, supporting a very weak looking Orin'ahm.

Kaldur's anger was seen in his eyes. He saw his son and he roared loudly, his tattoos glowing.

"Oh no..." La'gaan whispered. He ran over to Meygan and moved themselves to Areina and Orin. "Brace yourselves." he told them.

"What's dad...going to do?" Orin asked.

Kaldur unleashed his magic. "I call forth the power of Poseidon!"

From Kaldur erupted a bright blue-white wave of magical energy, in the form of a serpent. That serpent hit David with a force that shook the sub then cracked it in the bulkheads.

David was thrown through the metal of the sub.

Dymond ran past Kaldur to see to Manta as Kaldur let his magic die down.

Orin and the others were shocked at what they witnessed.

"The sub is going to flood, we must find the twins and get out of here." Kaldur said.

Aqualad stumbled from the sudden power drain.

La'gaan ran over to brace him.

Meygan's eyes went red and she located the twins. With a practiced skill, she teleported to them and got them both back to the group.

She carried Bruce in her arms.

"What happened, Jason?" Areina asked as she looked to her fire controlling son.

"He wasn't holding back, he even trapped me in a sphere of water that was hollow inside. I had to get out and keep him from going all out." Jason said, but Areina could see that what he said was true.

A stream of water was slowly making its way to them.

"Mommy, how are you going to get out of here?" Jason asked.

Areina didn't think about that; then Meygan spoke up. "I'll teleport her out with me and Bruce."

Meygan closed her eyes and she glowed.

The water was starting to pool. Meygan made a choice to take them all. Before anyone could protest, Meygan teleported them all back to Atlantis.

Panic rose in Dymond as she picked up Manta. Suddenly, a swirling circle appeared in the wall and Ebon stuck his head out. "MOVE!" he yelled.

Dymond didn't hesitate. They went through.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantis

Mierco was in the throne room, and was now joined by his mother and sister….as well as his older brother, Artur.

"Λυπάμαι που δεν ήμουν εδώ νωρίτερα, η μητέρα. (I am sorry I was not here sooner, mother.)" Artur said.

"Off παγκόσμια αποστολή σας ήταν πιο σημαντικό, ήμασταν καλά ληφθεί μέριμνα. (Your off world mission was more important, we were well taken care of.)" Mera told her oldest child as she looked at her youngest.

"Σας ευχαριστώ για την προσοχή τους, Mierco. (Thank you for watching them, Mierco.)" Artur stated as he swam to his little brother.

"Θα ήθελα απλώς Garth δεν είχε πληγωθεί τόσο άσχημα. (I just wish Garth had not been hurt so badly.)" Mierco said; but Artur could see that something was wrong besides what happened to the family.

"Mierco? σας δεν θα μπορούσε να κάνει τίποτα για να σταματήσει Orin'ahm από δίνοντας τον εαυτό του. Με τους γιους του στο πρόβλημα, που θα έχουν κάνει τίποτα για να τους προστατεύσει. (Mierco; you could not have done anything to stop Orin'ahm from giving himself up. With his sons in trouble, he would have done anything to protect them.)" Marina said, having found out what happened after she woke up.

Just as Prince Mierco was about to respond, a dark purple portal opened up and Meygan, La'gaan, Kaldur, Areina, Orin'ahm and Jason'ahm came swimming out. As the royal family looked over the group, they saw that Orin'ahm was severely weak and his arms were completely wrapped. Then they noticed that Bruce'ahm was being held by Meygan.

Before anything was said; the entire group saluted the family properly, then Mera swam over to them.

"Orin'ahm….what happened?" Mera asked in english since Meygan didn't know Atlantean.

"Queen Bee and the Light ordered that my magic channels be removed for study." Orin said, and the pain was present in his voice.

"At least the twins are alright….but what happened to Bruce?" Mierco asked.

"I had to knock him out…..he's under a telepath's control." Jason said.

Just then, Mierco noticed Areina didn't have gills. "Um, Areina…..what happened to your…." He did not finish as he was receiving a batglare.

"Luckily I can protect her down here." Meygan said; knowing that Areina didn't want her kids to find out she could visit Atlantis with them whenever she wanted.

"Has Garth not awakened yet?" Kaldur asked.

"No, his injuries are too severe." Artur said.

"Allow me to take him to the surface." Kaldur stated.

"We had discussed it; Molly's magic will be the only thing to heal him quickly." Mera said.

Artur and Mierco left to get Garth and the others waited. It wasn't long before the brothers came back with Garth between them. La'gaan and Kaldur swam over and supported their friend the same way the brothers had him. Atlantis' champion then pulled out a mother box and the boom tube soon formed. Before they all left out, the conscious heroes saluted the family and then entered the boom tube to return home.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took so long, just got distracted with Runescape. Enjoy; there is one more chapter after this.

* * *

Chapter Ten

Bludhaven

Dick was getting worried, and so were Rini and Reilie; they hadn't heard anything yet. Rini was playing with the other kids while Dick watched on as he fed Reilie. Just as Reilie finished her bottle…Reiena and Marik stopped running around with the kids.

"What's wrong you two?" Dick asked.

"Bat sense." Was all Reiena said.

"Alright, you guys get over here with me." Dick said as he stood up.

Wes used his telekinesis to keep Reilie safe as he floated her over to his side. Dick was ready to fight, but it was a boom tube that appeared and Meygan came walking through first. Dick noticed that she was carrying one of the twins, then everyone else came through while Kaldur and La'gaan came walking through carrying Orin'ahm between them.

"Molly, we need you **now**." Dick called out as he stuck his head into his house.

With a speed that would make the speedsters proud, Molly was outside and ready for whatever happened.

"We need M'gann too." Areina told her uncle…who looked at her confused. "Just get her, I'll explain while everyone's getting healed up."

Dick reached up to his comm, but before he could activate it, Wes was tugging on his pant leg. "Mommy's coming."

"Thanks Wes." Jason said as he walked over to his friend.

It didn't take long for M'gann and Conner to fly over to the Grayson house and they were happy to see that everyone came back alive.

"What's wrong?" M'gann asked.

"Psimon messed with Bruce's head." Little Jason told his Aunt M'gann.

M'gann looked like she was about to go on a rampage when the two year old mentioned Psimon.

"Are you sure Jason?" Dick asked.

"Yes, Uncle Dick; he was talking to Queen Bee while Manta was talking to a scary looking guy that was all black….couldn't even see his pupils or mouth." Jason said.

Dick, Kaldur, M'gann and Conner tensed when the little fire controller mentioned Queen Bee. M'gann then took Bruce from Meygan and her eyes started to glow green. Jason watched; a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry Jason, I can fix his mind and remove Psimon's control. Even after all these years, he hasn't uped his power." M'gann said as her eyes continued to glow.

"What about you Jason….didn't he get you too?" Molly asked as she started healing him from some minor bruises and cuts. Rini then flew over to her cousin and was smiling at him.

"Don't know what happened, but it didn't take with me." Jason answered his cousin.

"I think Rini helped with that, Jason." Meygan said, wanting to tell the little fire controller.

Jason had a confused look on his face. "How…she wasn't there."

"It's because of her demon powers. You see, I share a special bond with your uncle Vincent. It happens with our specific demon power; my mentor, Raven, even bonded with your Great Uncle Dick." Meygan explained.

"But why not Bruce….why me?" Jason asked.

"It can happen that way….but because she talked to you two mentally the day you were born; I think she knew you'd be the one that needed her more. So whenever she felt you were in danger, she mentally protected you with her powers. I'm sure she'll bond with Bruce as well someday." Meygan told her little cousin.

"Me? She chose me?" Jason asked.

"I can ask Raven to remove it...if you want. You two are really young," Meygan replied.

"Um...I'm not sure..." Jason said, hesitating.

"You have time. No worries."

"Wait...mommy's told stories about this bond. Didn't it help save Uncle Vincent at times?"

"It has..."

"Then I want to keep it. Rini and I are family, and I couldn't bear to lose her." Jason said.

Rini hugged Jason tightly. "Same."

"Maybe when the time is right, Rini will bond with Bruce as well, since you two are twins."

It was then that M'gann's eyes returned to their amber color. "Okay, once he wakes up he should be fine…but he will remember what all happened."

Jason knew he was probably in trouble as Bruce was going to be mad. Molly had finished healing him and M'gann set Bruce down on the ground so his healing could begin.

"If the Light has reformed…" Dick started.

"We will be in a war soon enough." Kaldur said.

"Right. You, La'gaan, and Areina get Garth and Orin'ahm to our Watchtower. Molly can come as soon as she'd done with Bruce." Dick said, looking at his co-leader.

"Very well." Kaldur said, and Dick activated his mother box.

Areina looked like she was about protest, but Rini just gave her a smile. "Alright. Rini, will you keep an eye on my boys?"

"Yes, Areina." Rini said, and she had a big smile on her face.

"Thanks, sweetie." Areina said back. With that, the two Atlanteans and fire controller helped their injured/fallen teammates into the boom tube.

Dick reached up to his comm to contact a couple of people. "Static…Archeron, need you in Blüdhaven." He got the responses that they were on their way, and Dick turned to Conner and M'gann. "Call Wally and Artemis; we're having a meeting. Jason, since you overheard this meeting between the bad guys, could you come too?"

Jason's eyes lit up. "A meeting with the original six….AWESOME."

Just then two boom tubes opened and Archeron and Static came out of each. "What's up?" Static asked.

"We need your help with something to do with this new LOD. Vincent, can you watch the kids; Ser is trying to locate Zach….the Master came again and was after Rini. Zach followed him after saving Rini and hasn't returned." Dick said.

Vincent nodded and so did Static. Dick then used his mother box again and the six original members of the team, Jason Grayson and Static headed through to go to the Metropolis Watchtower.

With the adults and Jason gone, the kids gathered around Vincent. "Uncle Vincent….what's your bond with mommy like?" Rini asked

Vincent was thrown back by the question. "What makes you ask?"

"Mommy says that I have the same thing with Jason."

"Wow, well; how about I tell you while the others play and we wait for Bruce to wake up." Vincent said; surprised that Rini had bonded at such a young age.

"Vint….where's Uncle Roy?" Iesha asked, curious as to why he wasn't called to the meeting with her parents.

"He's on a mission in Star City." Vincent answered. Archeron knew that his dad knew his city well...and whatever The Hand was after…Red Arrow would stop it.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Star City

Red Arrow and Starfire had been following leads on this villain in the LOD that called himself The Hand and Damian/Robin had agreed to help.

He was after a new gamma chip that was meant for a new military installation and managed to take out all of the military police.

Red Arrow and Kori picked their way through the downed soldiers.

Damian leaped from vehicle to building, looking and tracking the hand.

Roy paused as he noticed some movement over by the armory. As Robin and Starfire entered the warehouse, Red Arrow headed to the armory cautiously.

Roy eyed the broken lock and squeezed his way into the opening and he saw that the darkened armory greeted him.

Roy made his way carefully through, watching the shadows, but Red Arrow didn't realize that he was being followed.

The Hand was literally in his shadow, waiting for the moment to steal his energy.

Roy paused. He stood almost in the center of the building. He didn't feel right.

A hand snaked over his mouth, and muffled Roy's screams as his energy was being drained...

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Original Watchtower, Five Minutes Later

Areina sat at her husband's side as she changed the dressings on his arms. The bleeding was down to a minimum, but Orin's magic channels were still visible. Molly had called and said that she was almost done with Bruce…as Jason's fire power had really done a number on him.

"I've only read about Queen Bee, is she really as bad as the file suggests?" Areina asked her father in law as he paced along med bay's floor.

"Yes, she is. To give an example, she manipulated Beast Boy and even blackmailed M'gann. The worst thing she did however was using her powers to enthrall Beast Boy's mother and make her drive off a cliff. He was waiting at the bottom of the waterfall for his mother and watched the jeep crash." Kaldur told the second generation fire controller.

"Okay, grandpa's file is right…any change of the Light getting in contact with the Reach again?" Areina questioned.

"Even if they did, everyone remembers what they were doing, and they would not be as accepting this time. There is a treaty between the Green Lanterns and the Reach, but since they violated it, the Reach is considered a hostile enemy."

"Yea, I read what happened, but what ever happened to Savage?"

"We had rumors about his whereabouts after the Reach was taken from Earth, but nothing ever panned out. I doubt he would return to earth, knowing how Earth's heroes were banning together in the fight against his 'friends'." Kaldur told Areina.

Just then, Orin was starting to wince in pain. Areina turned her attention to her husband and a worried look was on her face.

Just then, Orin's eyes shot open and he sat up in a cold sweat. "STOP." He cried out.

"Orin'ahm; it is alright. You are safe now." Kaldur said as he was at his son's side.

La'gaan stayed at Garth's side as the Atlantean family in the room needed some time together.

Just as Orin calmed down from the nightmare and lay back on the bed; a boom tube opened up within med bay. Koriand'r and Damian came running though and Kori was carrying Roy. He was unconscious and the Tamaranean laid him on a bed close to the two down Atlanteans.

"Dad!" Areina cried out.

"Looks like The Hand is very sneaky. Roy didn't even put up a fight." Damian said.

"Isn't The Hand the one that can steal a person's energy?" Kaldur asked, remembering that Damian was the one with information on this villain of the LOD.

"Yes. What happened to Orin?" Damian asked.

"Manta II happened…..or more importantly the Light." Areina said, and she had to keep her temper in control or she would heat up the room, and there were too many Atlanteans present.


	11. Chapter 11

Had this up before, but Mala had a point in her review, was okay, and it needed something else. Thanks Mala and thanks for the new last scene.

* * *

Chapter Eleven

While Roy was brought into Watchtower's med bay; Dick looked around the conference room. He had never thought he would have to deal with the Light again. Artemis, Wally, M'gann and Conner were there, along with two year old Jason Grayson who was sitting in his grandmother's chair.

The original team had the look of disbelief in their eyes. And who could blame them?

Young Jason was nervous as the adults were nervous...worried. "Um..."

"Why don't we start with Jason telling us what he overheard in the meeting?" Dick stated

"Uncle Dick...is dad going to be ok?" Jason asked, remembering how Orin looked when he found him on the sub.

"Yes, but we need to know what Queen Bee said." Dick stated.

"And why I'm here." Static asked.

"First off, the one that my meanie of an uncle was talking to...Aunt M'gann, can you find that picture in my mind?" Jason asked.

"Sure." M'gann obliged the little fire controller and when she had the memory, she connected everyone up and showed it to them.

It wasn't long before Static's eyes shot open. "It's Ebon...THAT DOES IT; he's going down this time around."

"He said that Manta was becoming a softie...and he was saying that he didn't care what Psimon's intentions were with me and Bruce." Jason said.

Virgil Sr. Looked ready to blast a wall...

"He wasn't always **this** bad...was he?" Artemis asked.

"Ebon? If it doesn't concern him, he could care less." Static said.

"Then he's got something going with the Light." Dick stated. "Jason, was there anything else?"

Jason nodded. "The lady...Queen Bee then came into the meeting via transmission and after Manta told her that he didn't want daddy to be experimented on, she said that his, daddy's, was the magic channels they needed. Manta said he'd rather it be grandpa Kaldur."

Conner smashed his fist into the table, breaking it.

Jason jumped, he'd never seen his uncle Conner this mad before. Conner then took a cleansing breath.

"Anything else, sweetie?" M'gann asked, hoping her calm voice would sooth Jason.

"This was the funny thing...Manta was still arguing that Psimon wasn't going anywhere with me and Bruce, then Queen Bee seemed to be in trance. Manta said that he was fine with it after that. Once he left, Ebon and Queen Bee talked and Ebon thought that Psimon used his powers on Manta, even said that Manta was resistant to tele..."

"Telepathy." everyone said.

"Yea, and then she just smiled...it was a creepy smile. It scared me."

This all got the team to thinking.

"Manta could be under the influence of Queen Bee." Dick said.

"But doesn't she have to be in the same room as the victim?" Artemis asked, not having been on either mission that dealt with her.

"I always thought so," M'gann commented.

"Even a villain's power can evolve…I suppose." Wally said as he shrugged.

"Like Ebon..."

"That's true Static. Right now, we need more data about this new Light. If they are involved, then this is larger than us...and maybe even our kids." Dick stated.

"Are we calling in the JLU?"

Dick thought on this. "...Let's wait. Right now, our enemies are only targeting us and the kids."

"I want them to target me!" Conner said. "Not the kids."

"Agreed," Dick said.

"What about us?" Jason asked.

"Jason..."

"You can't cut us out!" Jason cried and a heat was coming off his body. "They hurt my daddy! I want to hurt them!"

Dick put a hand on little Jason's shoulder. "Relax, Jason; you're just a baby right now. Let us and your parents handle this."

Jason listened to his great uncle; but he wanted his generation's voice heard. "The Master is after me, Bruce, and Rini all the time. The way he's doing this...he might be a part of this new...Light?"

"He might be." Wally said.

"Kinda reminds me of Savage." Conner stated.

"You think this Master is Vandal Savage?" Static asked.

"Not saying that, he was never one for magic. I mean the determination the Master has for Rini and the twins is the same Savage had for 'helping' the world evolve." Conner remarked.

"The Master is trying to create an evolved world?!" M'gann cried.

"His goals aren't THAT high, M'gann, but he's defiantly out for Serenity and Meygan."

"Oh...my..." Dick said out loud. As if he'd figured it out.

"Dick?" Wally said.

"Serenity can stop him. He's trying to take out all of her reinforcements..." Dick punched the wall next to him.

"But Serenity isn't easy to take out," M'gann told him.

"No one's taking your wife from you. Promise," Conner added.

"I know guys." Dick stated with a smile.

"You have me and Bruce too; NO ONE's taking out Aunt Serenity." Jason said.

Dick ruffled Jason's hair. "Thanks..."

"Uncle Dick?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to see daddy and Bruce." Jason said.

"I can contact Molly and she'll bring Bruce to Watchtower."

"Okay, thanks." Jason said, but he had a feeling that Bruce was more injured than he looked.

Dick scooped Jason into his arms. "We need to find Queen Bee. We find her, we find the Light."

Dick walked out with Jason.

"You get them; Uncle Dick." was heard as the two were out of sight.

With that, the others headed out too, they just needed to be with their families right now.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Watchtower Med Bay, Three Minutes Later

Molly had arrived and had Bruce in her arms. He was awake, and everyone could see the regret in his eyes. He jumped out of Molly's arms and ran over to Areina.

"Mommy…" Bruce said, and everyone heard the sorrow in his voice while Areina saw it in his eyes.

"Sweetheart, I know you're sorry. I've heard about Psimon's power, and even though Aunt M'gann wiped your mind of his hold, you still have the memories. It wasn't really you that said all those things, so don't worry about it." Areina said as she picked up Bruce and hugged him.

"Where's Jason?" Bruce asked as he noticed that his twin wasn't there with the family.

"Uncle Dick called a meeting, it turns out that Jason overheard some VERY important stuff, so he was asked to tell what he heard and saw." Areina stated.

As if it were perfectly timed; Dick came walking into med bay carrying little Jason. The moment the third generation fire controller saw his family, he jumped out of Dick's arms and ran over to Bruce.

The two year old future Aqualad was shocked that Jason hugged him. "Why are you hugging me….I hurt you."

"Aunt M'gann explained how Psimon's power works. I did some damage to you too, so we're even." Jason said as he released the hug.

While everyone was talking, Molly had started on Orin to get him out of pain as he was cringing with even the slightest move of his arms. "Orin….this is bad, it's going to take at least five months for you to be in ANY kind of fighting shape. Uncle Kaldur, can I use my healing magic to look at your magic channels to make sure I don't mess up Orin's?"

"Of course." Kaldur said, and with that Molly set a chair by Orin's bed and once Kaldur sat down, Molly went to work.

"After I get done with the initial healing on Orin, I'll see how I can help Garth." Molly said as she started to glow.

"For a shrimp, you're pretty powerful." La'gaan said.

"You know I can pull the air from your lungs…right." Molly remarked.

Everyone that really knew Molly laughed as La'gaan flinched at the serious tone in her voice.

"She doesn't like being called small, shrimp, short or anything like that." Dick remarked as he finally caught his breath from laughing.

Molly's glow ceased and left Kaldur, then she turned her attention back to Orin and the glow transferred to him.

Half an Hour Later

Orin was now out of pain, and at least his magic channels were reconnected and able to glow. The trauma to his muscles was going to take longer to heal, but at least there was no more disruption of his Atlantean magic. Molly did a quick check to make sure there were no internal injuries anywhere else in Orin, and after she gave him a clean bill of health; the teenage healer went to help Queen Mera's personal bodyguard.

This time it only took about half the time before the healing glow stopped on both Molly and Garth. Everyone watched and hoped that Molly had good news.

"He'll wake up anytime now; there were three broken ribs, a severe skull fracture and one of the broken ribs slightly punctured a lung." Molly said as she opened her eyes.

"Thank goodness." Areina said.

Just then, Garth started to move and soon he shot up on the bed with his tattoos glowing.

"Garth, relax my friend, the twins are safe now." Kaldur said as he was at his friend's side.

"Kaldur…how…why am I at Watchtower?" Garth asked.

"Manta hit you with a laser hidden in his rocket launcher." Bruce said.

Garth thought about this. "Right, I remember, I was protecting Queen Mera from the rocket launcher."

"Manta is full of surprises it seems." Kaldur said, thinking about the fact that his half-brother was able to infiltrate the palace…take out three powerful Atlanteans…and capture his grandsons. Not only that, but Kaldur was still steaming mad inside at what happened to Orin.

"We've talked about it, and….wait…what happened to Roy." Dick said as he noticed that Red Arrow was on a medical bed as well.

"The Hand caught him by surprise and drained his energy. From what I've learned, it takes about 12 hours to recover." Damian said.

"Okay. As I was saying, the League will be kept out of this right now. This new Light seems to be targeting us and the kids…along with Rini, Jason, and Bruce." Dick said.

"Whatever it takes, we'll stop this Light just like we did the first one." Kaldur stated.

Dick tensed up at the way Kaldur said that, but he knew what Kaldur meant. "Without the undercover part….YES; we are going to take them down….and make sure they never reform again."

Bruce and Jason were happy to hear this from their great uncle and their Atlantean grandfather. Then Jason whispered something to his brother and Bruce looked mad. He walked over to Dick and the first Robin picked up his little nephew.

"Uncle Dick….Jason said that you think the Master is going after Aunt Serenity because she can stop him. I WON'T let it happen." Bruce said as his tattoos started to glow; showing that he was ready for a fight.

"I know you won't Little Shark; Jason's already offered his services in the fight to protect her." Dick remarked as he laughed a bit.

Bruce's tattoos lost their glow and everyone nodded their heads saying that they were ready for a fight. Dick smiled and nodded his approval in their offer and so everyone that could headed out while the injured rested up.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Undisclosed Location

Ebon stepped into the spotlight that shone above him. It was dimmed so the Dakota Villain could stand there.

Ebon preferred the dark anyway.

A second spotlight appeared to his left: Queen Bee.

Her gold costume still sparkled but there was gray in her hair. She fingered a bronze-colored jewel that hung from her neck.

She eyed Ebon with interest.

That made Ebon determined to never be alone with that woman.

Another spotlight appeared on Ebon's right and Strife appeared. His face had the familiar goatee and smile that revealed the true identity: Ra's al Ghul.

Another spotlight came on behind him.

Ebon turned.

It was the Master; a wizard who wanted to be the Sorcerer Supreme.

Ebon rolled his black eyes. He could care less.

"Ebon...you've been working on your own schemes. This has impressed the Light," Ra's said.

"In order to take out the JLU, we need to know if you'd be willing to lose a member of your LOD," Queen Bee commented.

"They are...plan B, but it turns out that when I had control of Manta, I discovered that his was the perfect match."

Ebon nodded. "You can have him. But Dymond isn't the kind of woman to let her man get dissected."

"We are well aware of Dymond and her abilities. For the granddaughter of a former Bang Baby, she has indeed evolved her powers well." Ra's stroked his goatee in thought.

"But we located replacements for you." Queen Bee told the Dakota Villain.

"And who?" Ebon wanted to know.

That was when two more spotlights came down, one on each side of Ra's al Ghul.

Ebon nodded. "So if I take down the JLU, the deal still stands?" Ebon asked.

"Of course," Ra's verified. "Their elimination will secure your spot in the Light."

Ebon grinned. He couldn't wait for that day.


End file.
